


Rockabye

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Baz and Rey are frenemies, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben sneaking into Rey's room, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Complete, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Dreams, Edging, Experienced Ben, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, HEA, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I think its consensual but because of the big age difference other people won't so there's the tag, IDK but the fights with Ben and his exwife are pretty heavy, Inexperienced Rey with Older Ben, Lake Tahoe, Large age gap, Marital Problems, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Post-Divorce, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Cunnilingus, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Revenge Flirting, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey getting wet, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public hand jobs, Semi-public masturbation, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Some Alcohol Use, Somnophilia, Sorry I didn't know what to tag this ending until now, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ben Solo, The Writer Loves Lake Tahoe So Lots Of Imagery of its Beauty, Very Strong Consensual Somnophilia, degradation kink, fitting room sex, inexperienced Rey, sleeping, teen bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: COMPLETEThere were no whimperings or moans. No back arching or toe curling. She didn’t shiver. She didn’t shake. She just laid there limply. Skin tight but muscles supple. Her joints loose and relaxed. Her only movement was the violent thrusting against him. Her only sounds tense little expirations escaping her nostrils.---A story about a man with needs and a girl who is eager to please.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 214
Kudos: 484





	1. Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE TAGS

Moodboard by [@folkxre](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre)

_There were no whimperings or moans. No back arching or toe curling. She didn’t shiver. She didn’t shake. She just laid there limply. Skin tight but muscles supple. Her joints loose and relaxed. Her only movement was the violent thrusting against him. Her only sounds tense little expirations escaping her nostrils._

_“Fuck fuck...,” he grunted quietly to himself. “Perfect… such a good girl…”_

_She resisted the shudder in the back of her throat that fought to release and concentrated her efforts to not tighten her pussy against him as she came. He expelled a breath when he felt her around him._

_“Baby… baby girl… it’s ok you can do that,” he said between pants, “It must be hard, but you’re doing great. Just… keep your eyes closed and stay as still as possible.”_

_Eyes closed… stay still… I’m supposed to be sleeping._

**_I’m supposed to be sleeping._ **

**THURSDAY**

“Rey… Rey…”

She opened her eyes to find Baz prodding her with her little finger on her shoulder and whispering _wake up baby_ … Baby with a little bratty tone only a best friend would use.

“G’mo mo,” Baz continued to speak with her lace of brattiness as Rey righted herself in her seat, “We’re here sleeping beauty.”

“M’kay,” Rey smacked from her dry mouth as she unbuckled herself from the car and slid out onto the soft dirt beneath her.

She inhaled and was taken slightly aback from the crisp air. Growing up in Oakland, her lungs were more accustomed to heavy smog. Rey took another deep inhale of the sweet air and followed Baz.

“We used to have a room with two beds that we could share but Dad turned it into a study. That’s okay because there’s these two rooms on the third floor facing the lake that I think…” Baz was rattling on and Rey started to tune her out. She had a hard time listening to Baz when she got excited about silly things. _Rooms. Girlish togetherness_ … Rey was busy staring sleepily at the lake. The cabin was nestled right up next to the bluest water she had ever seen in nature. Tiny little waves lapped up against a rocky shore and beyond she saw sailboats floating like tiny triangles on the water.

Rey walked slowly on the dirt and felt her stomach lurch as she placed her dirty shoe on the pretty red deck. She had to remind herself that she wanted this. She wanted to sleep in an expensive cabin and have family vacation time with Baz’s family. It seemed like a great idea when Baz invited her. A chance to be a part of a world she never knew. A chance for her try to be something she really wasn’t: a happy, carefree teenager.

Rey shook her shoulders and pushed her fears to the back of her head where everything dark lived and stepped into the cabin.

She thought cabins were supposed to be small. This place was bigger than the school she went to as a child. Rey gulped and pushed her insecurities back further as her shoes clopped on the clean wood paneling and picked up her pace to meet Baz. She passed the perfect gigantic kitchen with a range that looked like it was for a professional chef. Baz’s heels tapped loudly on the tile as Rey nervously peered at the great room where they had dozens of board games lined up on the shelves. She trudged up the stairs to the second floor and peaked at the big rooms with plaid sheets and plushy area rugs. Up up up more stairs and she was slightly wheezing when she got to the third floor where Baz was waiting.

“Isn’t it great?” Baz chirped, “Dads let me tell our decorator how to set these two rooms up last year. Probably a ploy to get me to spend more time with them. Anyway, you get your own room, which is cool. I was going for cabin boho, y’know… so we can take pictures. The lighting is so nice…”

Rey stopped listening to her friend again as she took off her shoes. Seemed wrong to get her dirty shoes on the white carpet. It was right out of Pinterest, this boho cabin room. It has a quilted throw _and_ a crocheted one. She sat on the bed testing its firmness and ran her fingers on the soft white comforter and firm pillows.

“Anyway…” Baz shrugged on the threshold, her lips forming a knowing tight smile, “I’ll give you some space.” She turned to go but quickly whipped around and added, “You’re going to try to have fun right? Not be such a sourpuss?”

“I’m going to unpack now,” Rey said tightly.

* * *

Rey padded downstairs after an hour of unpacking and screwing around on her phone only because she was getting hungry. There was talk of sandwiches and she heard Baz’s Dads loudly jabbering away at each other in the kitchen.

Rey met Baz in a foster home when they were ten years old. They became friends because they both had a hard time adjusting to other people, both finding peace with each other’s quiet company. But Baz got adopted after a few years by a same sex couple, Poe and Finn. Baz called Poe “Pops” and Finn “Dad.” They were nice. Rey liked them. But sometimes when she was all alone, she’d feel a burning cramp in her heart that hated all three of them. She’d push the hate away but the jealousy for Baz remained always.

They picked Baz and not her.

_It wasn’t fair._

Rey sat at the counter watching Poe and Finn unpack lunch, both of them talking over each other about this and that. She watched them silently, not feeling the need to interrupt.

“The kayaks need cleaning and maybe the girls would like to go on the gondola at some point - oh hi Rey,” Finn stopped suddenly, the wind taken from his throat, surprised by her presence. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Hi, Mr. Storm. Hi, Mr. Dameron,” Rey mumbled, “Where’s Baz?”

“Outside lounging.” Poe pointed outside to their deck. “Hungry?”

Before Rey could answer, Poe chucked a wrapped sandwich at her and it smacked her right on the nose and crumpled to the ground. Rey winced at her awkwardness and groaned.

“Oh my gosh Rey, I’m so sorry,” Poe giggled, “I forgot… I forgot you’re so…”

“Poe!” Finn hissed at him.

“It’s ok, I’m uncoordinated,” Rey grumbled. She hopped off the stool, picked up the sandwich, and walked outside to meet Baz.

“Stop laughing at her,” She heard Finn whisper. Rey sighed. She should be mad but she was too tired in her heart to care right now. It was enough that she didn’t belong here. But she was used to it.

She didn’t belong anywhere.

* * *

“I forgot to tell you something,” Baz hiked herself up from laying position.

“Whaa?” Rey was almost fast asleep, that sinking into dreamland feeling just behind her eyes and then sputtering out of it from Baz’s sharp tone.

“What is with you? Were you asleep again?”

“I didn’t get a good night's rest last night,” Rey grumbled.

“Dad and Pop’s friend is going to be here,” Baz said girlishly.

“Who?”

“Ben Solo,” Baz said as she punched into her phone, “and oh my God, Rey, he’s so hot.”

“But… he’s your dad’s friend, isn’t he old?” Rey frowned, blinking at the bright Tahoe sun.

“Like late thirties?” Baz shrugged. “I mean, we’re nineteen, we’re not kids…”

“Sounds kind of old.”

“Look,” Baz shoved her phone in Rey’s face.

It was a group picture from one of Finn and Poe’s BBQs. Baz pointed at a figure in the background. He was in the back, waving. Really, she couldn’t see much of him, just that he looked kind of tall. Rey shrugged.

“Ok, this is the only picture I have of him but Rey, he’s so hot,” Baz was bouncing on her towel, “He’s thinking of buying a cabin out here so Pops invited him over to check out the area. He already has a house in San Diego, another one in New York… I think he lives on the East Coast right now. Anyway, he travels a lot…”

Rey let Baz prattle on as she laid back down on the deck. She was glad Baz had someone here to distract her, better than internalizing every passive aggressive comment Baz muttered at Rey. She was already counting the hours for this whole trip to be over.

* * *

She was having that dream again.

Rey was a small child and running barefoot on hard cement. It was night time on a busy street in Oakland. She sobbed as she hugged her arms, trying to keep warm in her thin sweater. The streets were black and shiny. Slick from rain. She looked wide-eyed at every person on the street, searching for familiarity. She was only met with drug-induced bug eyes or dirty scowls. She kept running, her feet patting little splashes on the small puddles beneath her. She would run all night, she had no plan. She was just going to keep running until someone stopped her.

* * *

Blink.

Blink.

Her eyes made dry noises as she opened and closed them.

Blink.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, but Baz insisted,” a soothing unfamiliar voice whispered.

“What? Who are you?” Rey croaked.

She let her eyes adjust to the sunlight and the figure came into focus. Squinting, she saw dark hair, big body, thick arms. The figure was squatting over her on the deck, closer than she felt was necessary. Uncomfortable even, especially because of his size. He unscrewed a water bottle and handed it to her. She sat up on her bottom and took it.

“I’m Poe’s friend,” he jerked his head slightly towards the cabin. “I’m Ben Solo.”

Rey took a small sip of water without speaking to him, still exploring him with her eyes. She could see why Baz liked him. He was dreamy. Long soft wavy hair and dark eyes. His ears were too big and his nose was too long but it worked.

“Hi, Mr. Solo. I’m Rey,” she said finally.

“Hi,” He smiled at her and she stared at his pink lips. Baz was right. He was hot, “Just call me Ben though.”

“What’s going on?” A small clatter sounded from the kitchen. She winced, “Are they going to make us… do something fun?”

He laughed out loud. A sort of low rumbly laugh with a chuckle at the end. He shook his head like he was surprised.

“Yes,” he nodded with just an ounce of chagrin. Then he stood up. Rey felt so very small seeing him at his full height from under him. He offered his continent of a hand to help her up and she took it. “We’re going to have to endure a round of Apples to Apples.”

“Ok,” Rey said and blew out a puff of air slowly from her lips.

“Let's get in there kiddo. It’ll be over before you know it.”

* * *

He lied. They played Apples to Apples, Settlers of Cataan, and at least an hours worth of Heads Up before dinnertime. If someone could die of fake smiling, Rey was sure she was going to if they kept this up. Her cheeks were sore red mounds of flesh by the time they were done and she massaged her jaw for relief.

She entertained herself by watching Baz try to get Ben’s attention. The playful swatting when he gained points, the too-slow brush of hands when she gave him his cards, the bouncy jiggle when she bested him. Rey shrugged inwardly at her friend’s awkward advances, made more awkward when Ben didn’t reciprocate. Even more awkward when he made a home for himself all the way behind the counter in the kitchen where they could all see and hear him, but Baz couldn’t touch.

This little observation game let her explore Ben’s face, body, and movements. He played with his lips a lot. Bit them or pursed them. His expressions started there, his mouth. A smile formed with his crooked teeth then to his deep creviced dimples and finally to the crinkle on the sides of his dark eyes. While Poe and Finn were generous with their wine consumption, Ben had the same glass of whiskey in his hand, never finishing it. In his height-awareness, he made several efforts to diminish his size. He slouched to meet others’ line of sight or leaned against furniture. And, he looked at her from time to time. Not when she was speaking, just every now and then and looked away quickly.

When it got dark, the three men went outside on the deck for a smoke while Rey and Baz chose a movie to watch and cooked frozen pizza in the oven.

“Are you having fun?” Baz asked quietly. Rey knew that tone. She was used to it. People scared to hear her say something nice but in a wanton tone. She didn’t want to ruin the fun. She smiled at herself.

“Yes, this is fun,” she nodded enthusiastically, “Heads Up was my favorite part.”

“Even when Dad made fun of you for not knowing what Sesame Street was?” Baz laughed at her own little joke.

“Especially that part,” Rey lied. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know any kids’ shows. She changed the subject and lied again to distract her friend, “I think Ben likes you.”

“You think so?” Baz blushed, “I HOPE so.”

“He’s like, all about you,” Rey shrugged as she opened the oven and took out the pizza. It was a good thing she spoke with little emotion regularly. It made this little show so much more believable. “So what’s your plan, are you going to bone him?”

“I mean—” Baz grinned. “Wouldn’t you? I want to get fucked by a **man** , you know?”

Rey looked outside at Mr. Dameron, Mr. Storm, and… Ben. He was speaking, his hands waving and body swaying as he gesticulated some huge point. He was sort of magical. Polite. His voice was calming and definitely sexy. There was no denying that. He must have been hyper aware of the girls because he looked over at them and waved. Baz swung her head back, trying to look like she wasn’t staring. Rey waved back. She surprised herself and smiled even. It surprised Baz’s dads who both waved back with wide eyes. Ben went back to talking to Finn and Poe but lingered his eyes on Rey, making her cheeks fill with blood.

They started the movie and ate pizza and snacks. Finn and Poe sat together on the big couch, neither of them paying attention to the movie, both fiddling with their phones. Ben sat cross legged on the loveseat alone, barefoot and changed into a jogger and a holey grey sweatshirt. He looked somehow older this way. Casual with his hair askew.

Baz and Rey sprawled their limbs on the floor on top of a blanket with various snacks in front of them. Rey kept getting distracted by Baz, who was shifting her body, squirming almost constantly, most likely trying to get Ben’s attention. Also, Rey wasn’t a huge fan of sprawling on the floor, her joints ached from the hard surface. When she walked back from the kitchen to grab a soda, she stopped by Ben’s loveseat.

“Can I sit here? It’s too hard for me on the floor,” she said.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Ben jumped up and started to sit on the floor.

“It’s ok,” Rey said suddenly, “You don’t have to get up. I don’t care.”

He didn’t get up from the floor and waved her off, legs sprawled out and long on the ground. She shrugged and jumped on the couch, feeling the warmth of where he sat. It was comforting, enveloping, and almost hypnotizing. His scent was there. The cigarette and the whiskey and his own signature. Like pennies. She found a quick addiction to the feeling and pulled the blanket he was using all around her to get more of it. Her cheeks reddened and she felt her pussy dampen in her panties.

“You want any of your snacks?” Ben asked, turning his face to her. In the dim lighting, he was so handsome. His sharp features softened and hair glowing. Without waiting for her answer he reached over and grabbed the chocolate bar she was working on, ignoring Baz’s silly grin. “Here you go kiddo.”

Rey took it from him shyly and mouthed thank you to him. Her belly warmed and her pussy started to throb. She shifted from the discomfort in her wet panties and whined quietly when her nipples rubbed against her rough t-shirt.

_Horny._

She watched Baz pull up her shorts so the bottoms of her cheeks showed. Ben’s eyes were trained on the movie. His avoidance of Baz made Rey feel the tiniest triumph. She was thankful to have a friend but it was a fact that Baz was the lucky one between them. She got everything. So her not getting Ben was nice for Rey.

Instead, he leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed a handful of Red Vines. He turned to Rey and handed her a few, “Want some?”

She took them without speaking and chewed, watching his head rest on the edge of the couch. Her fingers wandered under the blanket, under her T-shirt, and past the waistband of her shorts to feel her wet cunt, slightly rough from days without shaving. She winced at the touch, her clit was swollen and gulped when she started to rub herself in earnest.

This wasn’t the first time she touched herself with someone else in the room. She lived in a foster home and shared a room with two other girls her age when she was in high school. Rey was an expert at this. She had a routine and could get it done quickly and quietly.

But this time was different. This time, there were men in the room and one of them smelled like a fairytale and looked like a dream. She watched him intently as he shifted on his bottom. He ran a lazy hand through his soft hair and watched the strands bounce back into place. She was getting so close. He pursed his lips and took a sip of his water. Her eyes went up and down watching his adams apple bob with the gulp. _Oh my god… almost there._ He shifted again, crossing and uncrossing his long thick legs and Rey imagined being wrapped in those hairy legs, playfully squirming to get out. She trembled, feeling the orgasm build to its swell.

“Do you care if I sit up here the hardwood is… hard,” Ben whispered at her and Rey froze in shock. “I can see why you moved.”

Flustered and hot, she took a moment to collect herself. She shook just once in her seat and shifted herself to accommodate his size, feeling the little wet mess she made on the couch. She blushed.

“It’s fine,” she muttered and tucked herself as close to her side as she could manage.

He sat on his side of the couch for the rest of the movie, sipping his water, chewing on Red Vines as Rey sweated through her sleep shirt. She counted the hours until this vacation would be over again. She wondered how she would survive with her panties constantly wet for Ben.

Baz turned towards Rey and pouted. Rey gave her the slightest shrug. _What does she want me to do? I can’t go back down on the floor, that would be more awkward and besides that, he was radiating so much heat. His cheeks were just slightly pink and if only she could touch them maybe…_

Baz let out an audible huff, jumped off the floor, and stomped out of the room.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Finn said, not looking up from his phone.

“Just let her go, it’s been a long day,” Poe said, also glued to his phone.

They were used to Baz’s little stunts.

Not long after she left, Rey got a text from Baz: SLUT.

Rey felt the ever-present bile of anger build in her belly and suppressed the need to scream by pushing it way way down and flustering her face into a red tomato. Ben shifted in the seat again as he put his water bottle down. Her young brain raced and she made her decision quickly as she unfolded her legs and prodded her little feet on Ben’s thigh. He jumped and looked at her quickly. Not scowling, but not smiling either. He pushed her feet away gently like he thought maybe she made a mistake.

Rey sat up and scooted her little butt closer to him, getting her body flush with his. Arm to thick massive arm. Thigh to enormous redwood thigh. He turned his head to look at her again.

“What are you doing?” he whispered, “Do you want me to sit on the ground?”

“No… you’re fine.”

“Do you need more room because I can’t move any more.”

“No.”

She drifted her hand to his thigh and she felt his whole body quiver.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she said as she pulled the blanket on top of him and slid her hand closer to his cock, “We’re not doing anything, Ben.”

He looked over at Finn and Poe the same time she did and he took in a deep worried breath.

“We shouldn’t do this.”

_He didn’t say stop._ She cupped her hand over his length and he groaned in the back of his throat. He was hard and thick and her eyes widened as she felt the size of him over his sweats. Her mouth parted hungrily and searched his eyes for any sign of disgust. But there was none. Just want and lust and desperation with a hint of fear.

“Fuck,” he leaned his cock into her tiny hands and she felt the electric jolt of victory course through her veins. “I knew you were a slut.”

She froze. She wasn’t ready for that. Slut. Slut. Slut. Baz just used that word as a weapon. A reminder of her past. She’d been called slut before. She gave this jock a blowjob last year thinking it meant he liked her. He told everyone and she was spammed with a barrage of texts. Slut. Just a moment ago, it caused her pain. But now, from his lips, it was empowering.

SLUT.

He looked at her harder. His eyebrows raised, eyes rounded and mouth wet. She was still frozen.

“Are you done then?” He teased her.

Still just a bit flustered, Rey knocked her hands together in a flurry against his even-harder cock. She glared at him when he chuckled and leaned back. He liked seeing her scramble. He turned his eyes back on the movie and she continued to stroke his clothed cock. She turned back to the movie as well when she heard his little guttural sounds. Almost like a purr vibrating from his chest. She kept peeking over at Finn and Poe and neither lifted their eyes from their phones, tap-tapping away. Ben’s hand eclipsed hers and she gasped at its unnerving warmth. She looked back at him but his eyes were expertly trained on the TV. He’s done this before. He slipped her hand under his shirt and then under his waistband. She gulped when he slid her hand onto his hot cock.

He was smooth and his skin was soft over his firm dick. She felt his soft hairs at the base and the warm skin on his shaft. She gripped lightly around him to feel the girth wholly and her eyes glazed at the thickness. Rey kept her hand in that spot rubbing her little thumb on the underside not really knowing what to do exactly.

“You ok?” Ben said evenly. It wasn’t a question. It was almost like a joke. He spread his legs and crossed his foot on his knee as he draped the arm next to her around the couch.

“I’m fine,” Rey said narrowing her eyes and hiking herself up to his ear. Two can play at this game. _I’m young but I’ve seen porn_ , “Daddy.”

He flicked his head towards her suddenly, unable to hide his surprise. She saw a flicker in his eye, the very slightest that wanted to retreat. That little crumb filled her heart with gold.

“Good girl,” he said, eyebrows raised and she shivered from her tail to the top of her head. “Don’t stop-”

“That was a good movie!” Finn said and it was louder than they both expected. Rey flew to the other side of the couch and Ben fisted the blanket over his lap.

“Uh huh,” Ben said.

“Well,” Poe stretched as he stood and Finn joined him, “Good night then. See you in the morning?”

“Yes,” Rey said quietly and stood up, unable to look at Ben in the face. She scrambled herself up the stairs without another word.

* * *

She laid in bed, naked, thinking about him. She can’t believe what just happened. Rey wasn’t a virgin although getting boned by one of her foster friends that one time probably didn’t count. She kissed a few boys and definitely had gotten felt up and given a few blow jobs. But this was different. Ben was a man. It thrilled and scared her but mostly it made her horny as hell.

Rey smelled the hand that touched his cock. It smelled a little earthy, natural, and slightly sweet. Like the inside of a hot expensive car. She quaked in the scent and inhaled fully as she touched herself. She stopped for a moment to grab her phone, perhaps this was a porn night but realized she must have left it downstairs in her haste.

It didn’t matter. She brought the scented hand to her clit and rubbed methodically, pinching her little nipples with her other hand and panting… Ben Ben Ben… 

Only three days at this cabin. It wasn’t enough.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. That’s weird. She thought she left her phone downstairs. _I guess I was wrong._ She plopped out of bed to grab the phone, which was placed on a chair by the door.

“Oh,” she realized there was a little note next to it.

Someone brought it up to her room.

_Someone came in here while I was sleeping?_

> _**You left this downstairs kiddo.** _
> 
> _**-Daddy** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleave of care  
>  The death of each day’s life, sore labour’s bath  
> Balm of hurt minds, great nature’s second course,  
> Chief nourisher in life’s feast.  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Macbeth_
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	2. Lucid

**FRIDAY**

Ben woke up with a start. He sat straight up in the bed and took stock. _That’s right. I’m in Finn and Poe’s cabin._ He winced at his morning wood. His dick was a little raw from the fierce masturbating he did right when he jumped into bed.

_Rey._

He growled at himself as he stepped off the bed and started pulling on sweats and a shirt.

_I’ll go for a run. That should shake her out of me._

He hoped to jog around the lake but couldn't find trails near the cabin. So he sped along the road, taking in the woods and picturesque little homes. He pushed himself harder than usual, allowing the burn on his legs and lungs. The altitude helped. Thin air was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of her.

She was so pretty when he first saw her on the deck. Fast asleep, mouth parted, limbs relaxed and so _docile_. He noted the little worry line between her eyebrows, too deep for someone so young. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him without fear, she spoke to him playfully right away like she already knew he was a smart ass.

He didn’t want to entertain his attraction to her. Too young, a bit too obviously troubled. Also, he just signed his divorce papers last week. Too soon for him to be involved with someone, however serious or flippant it might be.

Then the incident on the couch. He had been so distracted with having to push away Baz’s advances he was surprised when her little hands touched his cock. It was thrilling. It made him feel sexy, attractive. It has been too long since someone has touched him there. But they were interrupted. A good thing too. He would have let her finish him, he would have come in his sweats like a desperate teenager.

_But this was a bad idea._

Ben resolved to end the little game they were playing. It was inappropriate. She was old enough, but he was the real adult here. Best to not complicate the rest of the little vacation. He could do it.

_I could keep it in my pants for a few days, right?_

* * *

Everyone was still in their rooms when he got back. He jumped in the shower and had to hand it to Poe and Finn, this was a really nice cabin with a waterfall shower in the _guest_ bathroom. The warm water engulfed all around him, steam filling the small space. He lathered his hair and body with the same soap and thought about her again. _Rey_. She should be in here finishing her job from last night, _bad girl_.

He got hard instantly and almost stumbled from the quick change of blood flow. Mixed with the high from his run, Ben had to brace himself on the tiled wall from stumbling. He slid his soapy hand over his cock, hoping to take the edge off. He closed his eyes, thinking of Rey on the deck. Mouth slightly parted, breathing deep, satisfying breaths. Ben panted as he jacked off to the thought of her right now, with the same little relaxed face in her bed. Maybe she slept naked, her little tits rising and falling with every easy breath.

_If I come right now then I won’t be so pent up and I’ll be able to end this stupid little crush._

* * *

He could hear movement downstairs, people having breakfast. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and was met by Finn and Poe sitting at the counter together discussing how they were going to get to town.

“I could sit in the back with the girls,” Poe said, “It’s stupid to bring two cars.”

“Good morning,” Ben said.

“Morning Ben,” Finn said as he waved at the box of pastries in front of him, “Breakfast? Coffee’s in the pot.”

He picked up a croissant and poured himself a coffee. He looked out on the deck and saw the girls lounging, drinking coffee. Baz was messing with her phone, seemingly speaking to Rey who sat cross legged on the chair next to her, looking at the water.

“I took a run around the neighborhood this morning,” he said, “I wish there was a path closer to the lake. I’d like that if I were going to get a place down here.”

“There is one,” Poe said, “Kinda hidden though. We can run it tomorrow together?”

They talked about their plans for the day. The girls said they wanted to go shopping and then to the lake in the afternoon. 

The girls came in and Ben hitched a breath when she looked at him. He felt his ears get hot and suddenly felt very shy. _What has come over me? She’s just a girl._ Her face was clean and fresh, she tied the top half of her hair back so he could see her cute freckles on her cheeks. She was still in her pajama shorts and sleep shirt. He imagined her soft tits underneath, bouncing just slightly with every little step she took. _Jesus, I need to calm down._

“Good morning Ben,” Baz said loudly.

His insides turned when he spoke to him. She wanted him and it was so obvious that it made him uncomfortable. Ben looked at her dads and they were none the wiser, just looking at their phones and mumbling things like what the weather was like or how one of them filled the gas tank up last night. He knew he could nail her easily but it disinterested him so much. She was so grating and dramatic. If he fucked her she would think they were in love or something. He didn’t need that. There was already so much drama with the divorce right now.

Besides, Rey was so distracting.

“Hi girls,” he said as he leaned on the counter and sipped his coffee. “So, shopping today?”

“It’s going to be so much fun! I need a bikini so badly. The one I have is so small. I’ve outgrown the top so I’m excited to try some new ones on…”

Ben glanced over at Rey who was giving him a sarcastic smirk behind her coffee cup and rolled her eyes. _She has dimples._

“Hey sweetie,” Finn said looking up from his phone, turning to Baz, “I need you to get the kayaks out of the shed before we leave…”

Ben took his croissant and coffee and sat himself at the other end of the counter near Rey, who was already turned around looking out at the lake. She was shifting on her feet and making weird faces at herself.

“You okay kiddo?”

She laughed slightly at her shoes, “I didn’t bring a suit.”

“Should be one at one of the stores out there.”

“They don’t pay Target employees enough money to buy swimsuits at tourist trap prices,” she shrugged, “It’s fine.”

Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. It wasn’t going to be helpful.

“Thank you for bringing my phone up to my room,” she whispered.

When he didn’t say anything she looked at him. She had dimples when she frowned too. _Cute_.

“Did you hear m-”

“Thank you _what_?”

Her mouth parted and eyes rounded in surprise. He raised his eyebrows back at her, mimicking her shocked face. _Thank you what?_ He mouthed again.

“Thank you…” she hushed her tone even more, “D-Daddy.”

He looked behind him at the family. They were arguing about the kayaks. He took the opportunity to trail his finger up and down her naked thigh and watch her shiver. She exhaled a soft sigh and lifted one side of her lip when he looked up at her.

“That’s a good girl,” he said softly and snuck his finger up the hem of her shorts, teasing the elastic on her panties. Her skin was so soft and smooth under her little shorts, he swallowed slowly and pulled his hands back to his lap, covering his expanding boner.

“Daddy?” she whined.

“Not here,” he said tightly.

“I’m so wet,” she whispered.

“ _Shhhiitt_ …”

“So we’ll leave here in about an hour then?” Finn said with an excited snap in his tone and Ben had to rub his ears to get him back into reality to hear what was going on.

“Yes sure,” Rey chirped easily as she turned towards them and sipped her coffee.

He smiled into his own cup.

_So much for putting a stop to this._

* * *

They drove to Heavenly Village, a shopping area in South Lake Tahoe. Ben had been to Lake Tahoe a few times before, mostly in the winter for skiing. But never when the weather was warm. He wasn’t surprised to see that it was still so beautiful. The air was crisp with a lingering forest scent. The skies were so perfectly clear. The weather was cool but the sun was so bright. Even something as pedestrian as shopping was marked with beauty as Heavenly Village looked like a cabin resort instead of a gathering of mom and pop and chain shops.

Both the girls seemed a little sullen in the back of the car with Poe. Ben was thankful for Finn and Poe’s passive-aggressive back and forth on how to drive and where to park because Ben could feel the angst between the girls and he knew part of it had to be because of him.

The girls wandered into shop after shop while Ben, Finn, and Poe sat at Starbucks and talked. He braced himself for this chat, he knew Poe had been waiting for them to have another moment together to talk about the divorce.

“The papers are signed,” Ben shrugged, “It’s final. It’s done. No more wife.”

“Prenup?” Finn asked and Poe hit him with the back of his hand. _Shut it!_ He hissed.

“Oh yeah,” Ben smiled, “We had a nice clean break of assets because of that. So glad I listened to my lawyer on that, not my parents.”

“So, what did she end up getting?” Finn asked again.

“Stop Finn!” Poe ducked to hide from no one.

“It was a lump sum.” Ben shrugged and sipped his coffee. “Low seven figures. Nothing huge.”

“But, I still don’t understand what happened,” Finn said. And this time Poe didn’t protest, “You both seemed okay last time we saw each other a few months ago.”

“It wasn’t any one thing,” Ben said, “I know it’s cliche but we grew apart. We didn’t say anything nice to each other for years. We stopped sleeping with each other. I didn’t feel the need to improve our relationship after it had gone that way.”

_She was cruel and bratty. She got too used to being a rich housewife. She met too many other men who were richer and more powerful and I wasn’t good enough anymore. She used to be so fun, so tender and sweet but by the end I couldn’t stand the thought of being in the same room with her._

_She made me feel so goddamn small._

“I fucking hate this place, all the suits are for tiny supermodels. Nothing fits right and I’m starving,” Baz’s voice squawked into their conversation, putting an exclamation point to his thoughts.

“We still have a few things to do here sweetie,” Poe said to her, “Let's get our tickets for the gondola for tomorrow huh? We’ll get some lunch after that.”

Poe, Finn, and Baz started walking towards the ticket office.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Ben said as he stood up, “I’m going to look for some… sunglasses…”

* * *

She was in a bikini shop, twirling the straps from her purse in her fingers and nervously shuffling from side to side. He walked in slowly, giving himself a chance to watch her. She would shuffle through a few suits and then look at the price tag and move on. He sighed. In a way, he was envious of her. It had been a long time since he had to make decisions based on price. It made things much less complicated when there were more roadblocks to hold you back.

“I like this one,” he said behind her and pointed at a blue and white tie dye suit with pink and yellow embroidered detailing. It was sexy and fun, just like her.

“Oh!” she jumped and spun around, “Oh hi… where is everyone?”

“Getting tickets for that gondola thing for tomorrow,” he said and started to pull the suit down, “I think it will look really…”

“Expensive,” she said pointedly, “Expensive on me. No way Ben.”

He glared at her, just a little and she bit her lip knowing she crossed their little secret line.

“I want to see this on you,” he handed her the two pieces, “Get your ass in the fitting room right now.”

She gasped and took the swimsuit in the back. Ben looked around and saw the only cashier sitting behind the counter busy with something on the computer. He shuffled around the little store more or less awkwardly until she emerged.

Rey looked like a dream. Her skin was tight, tan, and glowing. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment or excitement. Either one turned him on and she was growing pinker up to her ears and down her neck. Her tits were so cute and pert, hard from the cool air in the store. 

She shifted her body shyly from side to side, shrugging her shoulders and peering up at him from her lashes. He rolled his tongue on the inside of his lips as he took her in completely, the scent of her freshly washed hair, how her lips were red from biting them nervously, her little painted toes, and simple ankle bracelet. 

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

“Turn around,” he ordered and she spun awkwardly to face away from him.

The bottom was one size too small. Her thick ass was pouring out of it, firm cheeks forming little half moons above her tight thighs. He gulped. Ben had been around many beautiful women in his life that wanted him but Rey was the first one that had made him gulp that hard in a very long time. 

“Mhm,” was all he could manage without sounding like a lovestruck kid.

She did another little turn and played with the strap on her neck, pulling it away from her little tit, revealing the soft flesh underneath.

“R-really?” she panted and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He brought his hand up to the bikini top and pulled one little triangle to the side exposing her whole little tit. She gasped when he circled a rough thumb over her hard nipple and teased the strap of the bottom of her bikini. She smiled and looked over at the shop worker who was still deep in her project behind the counter.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

He stopped fondling her and walked towards her and didn’t stop when his body met hers. She whimpered as she walked backward to avoid falling. He grasped her waist to help her gait and kept walking until they were both inside the fitting room. He turned and closed and locked the door.

“You’re making me fucking crazy,” he hissed.

“But-”

He grabbed her ass with both hands and picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped those long legs around him and squeezed her body against him, humping her hot cunt against his hard cock. Her mouth was warm and soft, tasted like bubblegum and he hungrily sucked her little tongue then kissed her jaw then her neck as she sobbed into him.

“Shhhh…” he hushed into her ear and knelt down to the ground and set her on the fitting room bench.

She was so cute, ambling in the seat, not sure whether to sit with her legs open or closed. She smoothed her hair with her fingers and nervously bit her lip. Ben moved towards her still on his knees, still taller than her. He smoothed his hands on her thighs and nuzzled his nose into her neck, feeling the soft, warm skin on his face. He licked her gently and felt his cock throb as she shivered at the slight touch.

“So sensitive,” he whispered.

“Daddy… please don’t stop,” she whined.

He chuckled. His sweet girl was begging. He opened his mouth and sucked her hot little neck gently, making sure to not make any marks. She shook from her belly.

“We don’t have a lot of time here kiddo,” he said into her hair as he let a finger linger under a strap on her bikini bottom, “But… maybe we can be quick.”

She nodded awkwardly and leaned on her palms, jerking her hips towards his hand where his finger toyed with her bottoms. He slipped his fingers in between her legs and pulled on her fabric and circled his thumb on her clit. She doubled over in his shoulder and heaved. He held his breath as he felt the soft, smooth skin under her bikini. He stifled a shudder knowing she shaved herself for him, her pussy so freshly smooth and silky.

“You have to be quiet,” he said gently, “Don’t want anyone to find out what we’re doing right?’

“Mhm…” she managed to breathe as he slid his thumb up and down her cunt, feeling her wetness. _Fuck. I haven’t made someone wet like this since probably college._

“Such a good girl,” he purred into her ear. She looked at him and he might have fainted. Her eyes said something he never thought he’d hear again. Her mouth was smiling and pouting at the same time and she was clawing at his shoulders as he quickened his pace on her clit.

She started to shudder and clench her thighs together as she came. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her little brow furrow and mouth clamp together. Her tiny nostrils flared and she shook against his body while pussy soaked in his hand. He didn’t stop rubbing her, even when she rested her head on his shoulder and shook tiny tremors out of her body. She sighed heavily and went limp.

“That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he said. It rattled him how true that was.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered and kissed him on the cheek before she sat up on the bench.

* * *

“They’re probably still in line for the tickets,” she said, voice still shaky, “We should-”

“Hold on,” he said, stopping by the counter, “We’ll take these and…” he grabbed a generic pair of wayfarers from the case next to him. “Ring me up for these ones, I’ll wear them out.”

When he was done he handed Rey the bag. She looked inside and stifled a little smile.

“Ben…”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Daddy… you shouldn’t… you don’t have to…”  
  
  


He lifted her chin to him when she stopped looking back at him and shushed her.

“We only have a few days here together,” he said, “Let me spoil you."

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

It was painful to wake up to her in the mornings. She was on her side of the bed, turned away from him. There have been so many mornings he avoided touching her for fear of rejection. She smelled like honey. Her hair was fluffy in the morning light. On Saturdays when he didn’t have to work, he’d lay in bed before the sun came out, jerking off to porn on his phone. His wife, asleep next to him on the bed. Or maybe she was awake. He didn’t care anymore.

It was one of those Saturday mornings when he woke up later than usual. The sun filtered through the blinds and he felt comfortable in his cloud of a bed. He wanted to be comfortable with her. His heart raced at the thought of the slope of her waist and the little dimples on her back. He rolled up next to her and slid his hands over her arm, sniffed her hair. She was warm and familiar. He panted when she nuzzled into her pillow.

“Mm,” she sighed.

It was just a little breath of comfort but it made him hard. She was naked and the soft skin on her butt just grazed his dick and he panted as all his blood collected at his center. Dizzy, he rested his head on hers. He jutted his hips against her, enjoying his wife’s body, grasping her belly, her tits, her pussy. She squirmed.

“Ben…” she croaked, “What… stop…”

“Fuck baby… you feel so good,” he panted desperately against her.

“I said stop,” she hissed and flung his hand back at him. She jumped out of bed and cringed with her back to him. “I just… I hate that. You know that.”

“You hate what?” He said sterner than he expected. This argument had been floating in his head for months, “You hate when I touch you?”

“No,” She turned and what he thought was beautiful and wonderful just five seconds ago, he found awful and horrible at that moment. He would pay to never see her naked body ever again, “You know I don’t like it when you touch me when I’m asleep.”

“You don’t like it when I touch you ever,” He seethed and pulled the covers around him as he turned away from her.

“That’s not true! And who’s fault is it if it were? I just don’t like it when…”

That was a year ago and he stopped trying to touch her again. He waited for her to touch him, but she never did.

He was surprised how relieved he was when her mother served him with the divorce papers. They were ready to sign those papers that morning in bed.

* * *

The lake was beautiful, exhilarating. He took one of the kayaks out into the water, getting shirtless in the warm sun. He even let his hair get wet, letting his giant ears stick out. He smiled and grinned and laughed and had a blast. He felt Rey’s shy eyes on him, sneaking looks at his chest and back. Baz wasn’t so sly and he even let himself stand taller and bigger, giving her a show of what a man looks like. He felt like it today. Like a man.

Rey was standing a little taller too, in that little swimsuit. His girl would arch her back to show her sweet ass in that too-small bottom. She jutted her chest out when she sat on the beach and the boys her age ogled at her. Ben was proud of her, seeing her give them teasing smiles and snickering behind their backs. They would share a little look here and there. Her eyes said “When?” and his eyes said, “Later.”

They were all exhausted after the lake and they enjoyed a quiet dinner on the patio of a little burger joint by the beach. When they were all sated and full, Finn drove them back to the cabin. It was dark when they got there. Everyone decided to start their rest early and head to their rooms. He took a shower and laid in bed. It was early but he was tired.

Ben was never a restful sleeper. He always woke up at least once to get a glass of water. So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he swung his feet down to the hardwood floor and padded his way down to the kitchen.

The cabin was nice at night. Cozy, even for how big it was. The big windows towards the lake lit up the living area with moonlight. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, poured some water from the pitcher in the fridge, and leaned on the counter, looking out into the vast moonlit lake as he sipped.

A little light in the corner of the room was blinking, interrupting his sight into the natural view. When he went to inspect it, he realized: _Oh, Rey’s phone. Again? What a silly sweet girl. Did she mean to leave it down here?_ He picked it up and thought for a moment what to do. She didn’t seem to mind him going up there and leaving it there for her. Besides, he wanted to see her again. He couldn’t wait until morning and maybe this time… _No_. He pushed aside those thoughts. She was young. He got to feel her today. That should be enough. _I’m going to set this on the chair like last night and go back to my room and jerk off._

The top floor was considerably warmer than the other floors, heat rising to the top and all. He opened the door to her room silently and set the phone on the chair like he planned. He looked up at the bed where she laid and he just about fainted. She was completely nude and laying on her back. Her little tits were milky white in the moonlight and her thighs looked firm and pretty. He let his eyes wander between them and saw the shiny wetness on her pretty bald pussy.

“Oh _fuck_.”

He stood over her on the edge of her bed watching her chest rise and fall. His body tensed, unable to move. All the while his mind was screaming: _I should leave. I need to get out of here._

But he found himself leaning over her, wanting her, knowing he hadn't wanted something as much as he wanted her right now like this. Gentle breaths, relaxed features, a pretty doll laid out to touch.

He got on top of her on all fours, legs and arms caging her in. His hair was touching her face as he heartily inhaled the scent of her pretty aroused pussy. Like caramel.

She sighed lightly and sweat gathered on his lip instantly from fright. His heart pounded at the possibility of being found out. _Fuck. I have to get out of here._ He lifted himself to his knees and turned to go.

“Ben?” she said groggily.

He froze. _Shit. I’m going to scare her._

But she wasn’t scared. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him. She looked like a mermaid, just a little blue in the moonlight and hair wavy from being unwashed from the lake.

“I brought your phone,” was all he could think of saying as he started to get off the bed quickly.

“Wait, don’t go,” she whispered, “What… what were you doing?”

Her eyes were trained on his boxers, how his cock was tenting furiously under the thin fabric. He saw her little dimples form on her cheeks and palmed his cock. She likes this.

“Don’t call me Ben when we’re alone,” he tsked.

“I’m sorry…” she stammered, “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Good,” he laid a hand on her shoulder and helped push her back down gently on the bed. “You know kid, I didn’t get to finish with you earlier.”

“I’m sorry Daddy… I really wanted to help you but you said we didn’t have enough time…”

“It’s okay,” he said as he trailed his fingers from her shoulder down to chest and tickled little circles on her hard pert tits, “But it’s my turn now baby. Just be a good girl and do what I say ok?”

“Okay,” she giggled and nuzzled her body into the bed.

“Open,” he commanded and pawed at her legs. She spread them open as he brought his knees between her, still stroking his clothed cock. It ached and he stifled the need to come. She was so willing… Her pussy was shiny and wet and smooth…

He squeezed her knee and shook her leg, “Loose,” he commanded again, “Keep your limbs loose. Don’t tighten them or move them ok? I want them relaxed, even when you come, got it?”

“Uhuh,” she gasped, “But…”

“That’s not how to answer me.”

“Yes Daddy,” she pouted back at him.

He pulled off his shirt and pushed down his boxers. The room was warm and so was she. He saw her eyes dart right to his cock and was pleased at her little reaction. The slightest O in her mouth, the shock of what may come.

“I’m going to fuck you another day baby,” he shushed her worried brain and caressed her forehead, “Daddy wants something else tonight.”

He circled his fingers around one of her wrists and picked up her arm then dropped it.

“Perfect,” he hitched a breath, “Just like that. Relaxed… good girl. Now close your eyes. Breathe steady…”

She obeyed and he gripped his cock pumped himself into his hand. Fuck she was like a little angel. So perfectly still and silent. She looked like she was in a sweet dream, a wonderland. He fucked faster and gripped harder on his cock feeling the tension build up inside of him, a coil squeezing together in his belly. He panted through his nose, grunting her name to himself.

“Rey Rey… perfect girl, sweet tender girl, so fucking pretty…”

He pinched her nipples and she kept still. He palmed her tit and jiggled it in his hand and she didn’t change her breathing. He thrust faster and faster in his hand and played with her pussy with the other. He felt her get wetter on his fingers but she kept her tight little body supple and soft.

“So good… so good for me by baby…” he was awestruck with how perfect she was being. Thrust a finger between her folds and felt her pussy clench. She got even wetter as he fucked his finger inside of her, “Ooooh fuck baby you’re coming… good girl… coming so good for me…”

When he felt her flutter her little pussy on his fingers, and her face tightened just slightly from her orgasm, the coil inside him burst and his body unwound. He would have roared his orgasm if he could. 

“Fuck fuck fuck… goddamn it… oh shit oh shit oh fuck…”

He came on her tits, her belly, her face, her hair, her sheets…. Fucking _everywhere_. He grunted hard and low into his bit lip, trying to be quiet but wasn't sure how quiet he was. He hadn’t come that hard in… he doesn’t know how long, maybe ever.

And she stayed still, little soft breaths and a slight smile on her lips.

His head was buzzing, his sight blurry. He heaved big sighs as his blood redistributed and body relaxed.

“Good girl, good little angel… perfect soft baby girl…” he panted as he came down from his orgasm high and brushed her hair with his cum soaked hand, “Stay just like that baby. Don’t open your eyes. Don’t move, not until I leave. You did so good.”

He stepped off the bed and watched his little angel rest as he pulled his boxers and T-shirt back on and left.

He walked back to his room feeling his heart swell in place of his swollen cock.

_God, she’s amazing._

_What the fuck am I doing with her?_

Xx

The next morning, Ben came back from his run with Poe flush from the cool air and bright sun. He trotted upstairs towards his room when he ran into Rey going downstairs with Baz. She stopped.

“Oh hi Ben,” she smiled shyly. Baz grunted something and ran the rest of the way down to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he looked around to see if anyone could hear, “Princess.”

“Thank you for the present last night Daddy,” she whispered, a smirk forming in her voice, “I have a present for you too.”

“Oh yeah baby, what's that?”

She pulled down her loose sleep shirt to reveal her chest and small hard pert tits.

“I’m going to keep it on me, I like smelling like you.”

She was covered in his cum, dried on her skin but white and smeared all over her. She lifted a thumb with a little white smeared on it and sucked it.

“You like it, Daddy?”

All he could do was drop his jaw and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if tonight my soul may find her peace  
> in sleep, and sink in good oblivion,  
> and in the morning wake like a new-opened flower  
> then I have been dipped again in God, and new-created.  
> ~ D.H. Lawrence  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> \-----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
> 
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: tags & chapter count.

Art by [@alantieislander](https://twitter.com/alantieislander)

His cum smelled like morning soil and wood. Like how a playground smelled when the rain stopped pouring. Rey slept in his cum, woke up in it, and got dressed in it. She liked it. She loved it. It made her feel something different, she felt special. She never even wanted to feel special, her usual goal was to feel normal. But bathed in his cum, she was his, his girl.

When she showed him what she did, the look on his face was priceless. He called her a princess and she felt like it. That warm, adoring look in his eyes. Like she was some kind of prize.

The morning flew by quickly. After Poe and Ben got cleaned up from their run, they were all in the car and on their way back to Heavenly Village for the gondola ride.

Poe and Finn were very excited for some reason. Even Baz seemed to buzz in her seat. Rey shrugged. _I guess that’s how you feel when you don’t see a lot of things_. She looked the Heavenly Mountain Gondola up on her phone on the ride out:

_A 2.4 mile ride up in the Heavenly Mountain Gondola will leave you breathless as you take in panoramic views of Lake Tahoe. On your way up, stop at the Observation Deck for photos, a latte at Cafe Blue or a unique Heavenly souvenir at The Gondola Sports shop. Once you get to the top, head up the Tamarack Express chairlift with your Scenic Gondola ticket for some of the best views of Lake Tahoe and access to a series of hiking trails, ranging from beginner to expert._

The SUV they rode in was a rental for the weekend. It seemed nice and clean and big from the outside. But with Baz, Poe and Rey stuffed in the back, it was cramped. Rey sat on the passenger side behind Ben so that he could push the seat completely back. Rey was the smallest so it made the most sense. Poe sat next to her and Baz was on the other side. Finn drove. Rey was still messing with her phone, looking at pictures of the gondola. It made her a little nervous seeing how the cars were made up of mostly windows. Kinda scary.

Then she felt something on her leg.

It was being touched. Just a little ticklish swipe and then a firm grasp. She looked and Ben was holding her leg and caressing her calf. His hand was hidden on the right side of the car, but it was pretty bold. If Poe felt like looking that way, he’d see. Rey blushed and threw her jean jacket over her legs.

No one was talking, just the music on the radio filled the silence. Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones. When Ben felt her jacket cover him, he got bolder and traveled his hand up and down her leg. His touch was a little rough and tugging. _Possessive_. He scratched her calf and traced little circles with his thumb. His cum on her scented more as she sweated and got wet from his touch. She couldn’t help but grin giddily in her little seat all the way to the parking lot.

Mick Jagger sang and Rey would always associate this song with Ben’s hands.

_Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty girl..._

Everyone needed to do a little errand running for themselves as soon as they got out and planned on meeting at the gondola in 30 minutes. Rey needed to use the restroom to clean herself up so she took a break from being horny, wiped her messy panties, and cooled herself down with some water. She wandered around the stores by herself for a little while, happy to have a moment to herself. She pretended that she belonged in a place as beautiful as Lake Tahoe. Dreamed that she was window shopping and she was just about to meet her boyfriend at the gondola.

_Boyfriend_.

He wasn’t though. She didn’t want to think about what would happen after this weekend but her mind kept circling back. Should she ask him what was going to happen? Was that a stupid question? These were the types of questions you would ask your best friend. But her best friend was Baz. Her _only_ friend was Baz. And, Rey wouldn’t go to Baz about boy stuff whether or not it was about Ben. It was just so hard for Rey to talk to anyone.

Well, anyone except for Ben.

She knew she wasn’t his girlfriend and that would be completely ridiculous for her to ask that. But still… he looked at her like she was perfect. Maybe he looked at every girl like that. She grunted and forced the thoughts away. She wasn’t good with men, but she was certainly good at burying difficult thoughts deep down inside.

“Hey kid,” he said behind her.

It didn’t surprise her. She somehow knew he was near her already and his voice was warm, husky, and welcome.

“Hi,” she giggled nervously. _Oh my god, Rey. Calm down._

“Everything OK?” he asked, bringing a hand up to her shoulder. He caressed her neck with his thumb. She watched his mouth as he licked his lips quickly and bent them into his teeth. He looked hungry.

“Yes Daddy,” she said, falling into his dream. His mouth formed that smile. The one he made that first night when he was teasing her on the couch.

He looked younger today. His hair was fluffier. His skin was flush. He wore a simple t-shirt and Rey let her eyes linger on his broad chest and thick arms, how he filled out that shirt.

“I cannot stop thinking about…” he took a breath as he trailed his thumb into the hem of her neckline, “Your gift to me.”

She panted when he grasped her neckline and pulled it down revealing more of her chest. He rubbed the dried white spots and huffed a hard breath through his nose while biting his bottom lip. 

_“FUCK,”_ he mouthed, “dirty dirty girl _…_ “

Rey looked around, nervous of prying eyes, of their party finding them out. Ben wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulled her towards him, and bent down to her ear.

“This is going to make me crazy all day,” he said, “Filthy girl.”

She thought he was going to devour her whole. She would have let him. She wanted to get lost in him. But he let her go gently and even brushed her hairs with his big fingers before grabbing a small box out of his pocket.

“I… I saw this and…” He shrugged as he handed it to her. “Well, I like giving presents.”

Rey’s head short-circuited. _A present? A present and it wasn’t Christmas or her birthday?_ She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together, hiding her excitement and holding in her happy tears. She didn’t want to scare him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered as she opened the box. Inside was a delicate bangle. Silver with light blue beads all around. Simple, but very pretty. She wasn’t a big jewelry person, but she really liked this, “I love it.”

He took it out of the box for her and lifted one of her hands to put it on her.

“It’s,” he laughed a little to himself, “It’s Sleeping Beauty Turquoise.”

He slipped the bracelet on her tiny wrist and kissed her fingers, “For my Sleeping Beauty,”

She was speechless.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said as he motioned for them to walk towards the gondola entrance, “Just wear it. I like it on you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

* * *

Rey and Ben met up with the rest of the party and they made their way to the gondola. The cars were suspended from the top by strong wire ropes. They were mostly all plexiglass so you can see the view. It actually looked really fun and Rey was excited to get on. There was a trick to it though, the gondola didn’t stop and you had to jump into the slow-moving cars.

Finn, Poe, and Ben got into one car and Baz and Rey on the next one. The thrill of the lift was exhilarating and disorienting. As the car exited the building, the vast beauty of Lake Tahoe was exposed, from the blue as beyond imagination lake, to the vast lush forests, to the crystal clear skies. It was breathtaking. Rey eased herself into the ride and slowly let her thoughts settle on how lucky she was to see something so pretty.

“Nice bracelet,” Baz said.

Rey froze and covered the bracelet with her other hand and tried to ignore her friend, turning her head towards the opposite window.

“What did you blow him for that or something?” Baz said, clearly pushing her.

“No,” Rey said simply, still not looking at her.

“You know you look like an idiot right?” Baz hissed, “The bikini and now the bracelet. You’re a fucking slut.”

“You’re the one that wanted to fuck him in the first place,” Rey said calmly, still looking out the window. _Shut up Baz. Let it go._

“I shouldn’t have brought you here,” Baz spat, “Everything you touch turns sad and depressing.”

“I’m having a great time,” Rey said casually, finally looking at Baz. She was hunched over on the other side of the car glowering back at her, “And so are your Dads… and Ben is too. _Especially_ Ben.”

“You’re such a fucking slut, Rey!” Baz erupted, “Good thing he’s only around for a couple more days or he’ll find out what a drag you are! Need your dirty mouth and filthy vagina to make any kind of friends!”

“Why did you invite me Baz?” Rey barked back, “If I’m such a miserable slut?”

Baz bit back a little chuckle, “Because Pops told me to invite you,” she started to really laugh, “They feel bad for you Rey. Because no one wanted to adopt you.”

Rey stood up quickly and the car shook.

“You take that back Baz!”

“No one ever wants to be around you! You have no friends!”

Rey started to go at Baz but the doors to the car opened and Baz leapt up gingerly to exit the car. Rey followed after with a trudge and tears in her eyes. She pulled off the bracelet and put it in her purse.

* * *

The first lookout point showed an endless forest and a full view of the lake. Rey walked alone solemnly among the tourists and vacationers who were snapping pictures and taking in the view. She wanted to be alone after her spat with Baz and found a little gathering of trees away from the trailhead. She decided it was the perfect spot to let herself seethe.

She wasn’t there more than five minutes when she felt a solid body behind her followed by a huge hand traveling up the hem of her shirt and the other on the front of her shorts, thick fingers pressing into her clit through her clothes.

“I’m going to be so fucking hard this whole time,” Ben growled in her ear as he humped his thick cock into her back.

She was instantly wet and winced at the burning between her legs. His rough hands palmed her tit and he rolled her nipple with his finger and thumb.

“I love how you don’t wear a bra,” he whispered in her ear before kissing the back of her neck, “Tight young tits. I keep thinking about how they’re covered in my cum, bouncing under this thin T-shirt. FUCK. So cute. So slutty.”

Rey’s brain jolted at the word. Slutty. _Slut_. Her face darkened and blushed in shame. She started to walk forward, away from his fondling and grasp.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” she shook her head in her hands, “Ben… we shouldn’t do this. Not right now.”

“What?” Ben said as he corrected his cock in his pants and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I… just… maybe we’re going too fast?” Rey said meekly, hating every word that came out of her mouth.

Ben nodded and then his eyes darted to her wrists.

“Where’s my bracelet?”

“I put it away. I really… I’m sorry Ben. Can we just cool off for the day? Is that ok? It’s too much for me,” she stammered every word. She hated what she was saying.

He nodded again and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yes,” she lied.

“Ok,” he said, “Whatever you want.”

* * *

They took the second leg of the gondola ride all together and Rey sat in the corner, trying to pretend she was looking out at the view but really just letting her mind run in circles about Ben. _About Daddy_. She felt his frustration in the car.

“Nice shoes Ben,” Baz said.

“Thanks, Baz,” he said. Rey winced at the easy friendliness in his voice, “Just hiking shoes.”

“I really need something like that,” Baz said, “We keep going up here. We also have another outdoor vacation planned before the end of the year and I don’t have any.”

“I saw some back at the shops…”

“I just don’t know what to get.”

“I can help you,” suggested.

“I’d really like that! Thank you so much, Ben,” Baz said very loudly clearly waiting for Rey to look her way.

She didn’t. She kept her eyes on the space outside, feeling her cheeks burn and thoughts churn.

* * *

It was another little trip before getting to the trail that Finn and Poe planned out for them. Rey was still stewing. She was so hot, so frustrated with Baz, Ben, and her decision to stop him, that you could have cooked an egg on her forehead. She spent the entire 2 miles of the hike brooding and ignoring everyone.

When anyone spoke to her, she glared. When they offered to help her with a step she growled. She glowered in every picture. Baz was right. Rey had a way about her to make everything miserable around her. By the time they were done with the hike, she could feel the tension in the air. She didn’t care. _Good. I'm was miserable, everyone should be._

She stopped in the little store they had with drinks and snacks for water before they all had to go back to the gondola cars for the ride back. When she got out she saw Ben waving at the others who were walking towards the pick-up point.

“Yeah, we’ll catch up,” he was saying.

“What’s going on Ben?” Rey demanded as she started to run after them.

He held on to her wrist and pulled her back firmly.

“I told you,” he said as he entwined his fingers in hers, “You don’t call me that when we’re alone.”

“But-” she started to say through her angry teeth.

“But no,” he said firmly and led her to an empty clearing where no one was within earshot, “I think I’ve been too easy with you.”

“Ben!” she growled.

“Not Ben,” he said as he pulled her by the waist against his body.

She felt his heat, his breath on her cheek, and most of all, his thick hard dick. She whimpered _oh… ohhh…_

“Daddy?”

“Ok. You’re starting to be good,” he said with a frown. “Let’s go.”

He took her hand and walked her to the exit. She suddenly felt so giddy. He was holding her hand in public. Like a boyfriend. She let herself lean into the little fantasy and held his big hand with both of her little ones. She smiled at onlookers and even rested her head on his arm, which he allowed. He even put his arm around her shoulders as they waited in line. It was an odd mixture of safe, secure, and dangerous. Her brain stirred and her heart pounded.

When they were safely inside the car, she sat next to him and started to nestle her body into his side.

“No,” he shook his head and looked down on her, “I’ve been too nice to you. Too soft. You acted like a little brat today.”

“But you were flirting with Baz!” she protested, the fight with Baz still so fresh on her nerves.

“I was talking to her. I wasn’t flirting,” he glared at her but she saw a little smile that gave him away, “Time for your punishment little girl. Get on your knees.”

He undid his pants and freed his thick cock. Finally seeing it, Rey took the sight in. He was thick and long with a perfect pink head. Smooth with just a couple of veins. He palmed it in front of her and chuckled.

“Come on baby, on your knees,” he nodded at her.

She complied easily, wanting a closer look. Precum beaded on the tip, milky white and pearly.

“Good girl,” he said through labored breaths, “Open.”

“Daddy,” she whined, “I just… I’ve only done this once.”

She winced at herself at her honestly. _Who gives a shit Rey? He just wants his cock sucked._ But when she looked up at him, he was smiling, beaming even. He brought the hand down to her face and caressed her cheek.

“I’ll show you how Daddy likes it ok?” he said gently before his eyes grew very very dark, “Open your fucking mouth now little slut.”

She dropped her jaw and felt her panties dampen.

“Taste it, lick the tip.”

His skin was smoother and softer than she had imagined. He tasted salty and smelled like his cum.

“Keep licking it… yes baby… fuck. Open your mouth and suck on just the head.”

His girth was overwhelming, she stretched her mouth wide open and took him.

“Fuck, you look so good for a little slut, fucking bad girl,” he groaned, “Keep going, a little more pressure kid. More… fuck perfect.”

She slid his cock all the way to the back of her throat and she stifled a cough on his dick and pulled back slowly.

“My little whore… trying to get the whole thing down the first time?” he pouted at her and she nodded, mouth full. “Maybe one day but… I’ll be nice to you this time. Come on, take me in again. Faster. Now out. You got it. In again…”

He started fucking his dick back into her mouth and his labored breathing became more ragged with every pump. She opened her throat a little bit more every time she took him into the back and felt his cock thicken as she took him in more and more. She was wet. So fucking wet, dripping down her thighs wet. Her pussy was swollen and nipples sensitive. Every jolt into her mouth agitated her rough clothes on her skin and she thought she could come this way.

Her soft wet suckling sounds were interrupted only by his mutterings. It was like he was in a trance. Saying things that should hurt her. _Little slut. Filthy Girl. Stupid Whore._ But they made her so horny, so wet. She wanted it. She wanted to be Daddy’s little slut. She wanted more of his cum on her. Inside of her.

“You sure this is only your second time baby? _FUCK_ it’s so good. Your tight little mouth feels so fucking good…” he combed his fingers into her hair on the back of her head and gently pushed her farther than she was originally comfortable with. He groaned with pleasure, motivating her. _Oh. Daddy likes that. I can do it again_. She relaxed her jaw and throat and let him pull her deeper and his legs shook. “FUCK. I knew you could do it. My little _slut_.”

He hissed the last word through his teeth as he fisted her hair and fucked back into her face. Their motions were getting faster, more frantic. Animal. Rey scrabbled her hands on his thighs for leverage and concentrated on Daddy. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. It was irresponsible and wild and so so sexy. His cock grew more. He was fucking her mouth hard, violent even. Her pussy was swollen, soaking her shorts.

“This is so fucking hot. Little teenage slut. Making this car rock with your filthy body, tight little mouth on my cock. I’m going to fill your mouth up with my come baby… fuck fuck fuck…”

He stopped being gentle and pounded his cock into her mouth, grasping and pumping her head against him with the rhythm. The car rocked a bit, and wet noises escaped between them, suckling, slapping. She moaned her discomfort into his cock and he groaned, melting into the vibration.

“Fuck you’re so fucking sexy… teenage lips on my dick… Goddamn it. I’m going to fucking come… shit shit…” He desperately bucked into her and then held her tight against his cock. He pulsed in her throat, hot cum surging in her mouth. It was overwhelming and she gagged.

“Shhhh…” he stroked her hair, “Are you ok, princess?”

Her eyes were filled with tears and her throat was raw but yes. She was fantastic. She nodded.

“Ohm hm,” she managed to say.

“Now,” he said gently through slowing labored breaths, “You can come up now but don’t swallow, and don’t you dare spit that out ok?”

She nodded again and pulled his cock from her mouth. He tucked himself back in and patted his lap. She sat down and he pulled her body and head against his chest. His body felt like the Hulk coming down from a rage. Pulling himself down with every breath.

“That was really good baby,” he inhaled her hair and grasped her thighs with both hands. “So fucking good. But you’re not done yet ok?”

His fingers traveled up her thighs and played with the hem of her shorts, fingers searching for her pussy. She shivered and nudged her body toward him.

“Mmm?” she mumbled, mouth drooling.

“Open, I wanna see,” he said. He panted as he stared into her mouth, “Look at that… my cum ribboning your little hole… _FUCK_.”

She shut her mouth and smiled as much as she could, happy to please him.

“I want you to keep it in there until we get back to the cabin ok?”

Rey’s eyes rounded and she grunted a protest.

“If you do this,” he said in a tone that she doesn’t normally like, but this time was different. His patronizing tone made her mess her panties. He found his way into her panties with his fingers, swiping her pussy gently, “I will kiss your pretty pussy, and your little nipples, and make you come so hard. I will do that over and over again tonight if you do this one thing for me ok? You can do that right?”

Rey nodded and he kissed her forehead. She opened her purse, pulled out his bracelet, and put it on.

“Good girl.”

* * *

The journey back to the cabin was surprisingly easy. Ben didn’t take into account that Rey was normally quiet so it wasn’t hard for her to finish her punishment.

She wanted to swallow it though. Not so much because of discomfort, even though it was a little frustrating to have the thick liquid settling in her tongue. It was the need to have him be inside her. A part of her.

Finn parked the SUV and Rey jumped out of the car. She looked to Ben for direction and he secretly gave her a nod. She opened her mouth once again to show him his mark on her. He smiled back and she swallowed the thick liquid. She even rubbed her belly at him as a tease.

“Bad girl,” he grunted behind her as they were walking back into the cabin.

“Tonight,” he whispered, holding her back a bit, “When I come up… you know how I like it. Don’t stir. Don’t open your eyes. Only if you want me to stop or leave, speak. Otherwise…”

“I know Daddy,” she said looking back up at him.

“Asleep,” she said sweetly, “You like when I’m asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But dreams come through stone walls, light up dark rooms, or darken light ones, and their persons make their exits and their entrances as they please, and laugh at locksmiths.
> 
> -J. Sheridan Le Fanu
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
> 
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	4. Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Increased chapter count, updated tags.

Ben decided it was safe to leave his room sometime after midnight. He had been tossing around in bed for hours, messing with his phone, jerking his dick a little, just waiting to be with _her_. After dinner, he stole away from the house making excuses for needing a few toiletries and got a box of condoms. He hadn’t bought them in maybe fifteen years.

So many choices.

He grabbed the box of condoms before making his way out of his room. He padded quietly in the dark, moonlit hallway and didn’t take more than five steps before he was stunned to see someone walk up from the stairs. Ben froze and held his breath, watching the figure emerge.

“Ben?” It was Poe, “Need the bathroom?”

“Um… y-yes,” Ben fumbled around, trying to hide the box of condoms in his hands but it was too late. Poe saw.

“Condoms? Really?” Poe shook his head, “You going up to see Rey again?”

“I don’t- again? What? Again?” Ben stammered, shaken by Poe’s response.

“I’m not fucking stupid man. I know you two have been fooling around,” Poe said sardonically.

Ben stood, head down, arms bent at his sides and sighed loudly, a little relieved.

“Are you going to lecture me?”

“Yes,” Poe said, “I understand you’ve been going through a lot with the ex, but this is not where you find what you’re looking for. She’s just recently out of the foster system Ben. She’s got a chip on her shoulder and is probably seeking any kind of affection she can get. She’s going to completely fall apart when you disappear after this weekend. I know you’re not an asshole. You wouldn’t want to do that to her.”

“You’ve been practicing this huh?”

“You better fucking believe I’ve been practicing this,” Poe raised his voice.

“SHH!” they both jumped at Finn’s shushing from the bedroom, “You’re going to wake up the girls.”

“Have you had sex with her yet?” Poe asked.

Ben crossed his arms, the shame starting to build in his cheeks. He shook his head.

“Good,” Poe nodded angrily back, “Don’t go up there.”

“Hey, she’s not a child and she’s not your kid-”

“Goddamn it but she almost was!”

“Poe! Be quiet!”

Poe pulled Ben by the arm to the stairwell.

“It was between her and Baz and there was another couple very interested in Rey,” Poe explained in a slow hiss, “We didn’t want to get in the way, they seemed very nice but I don’t know what happened with them. They fell through somehow and the poor thing has been left to take care of herself and… it’s fucking shitty Ben.”

Ben leaned on the wall, taking this all in, starting to let loose his grip on his plans with her.

“What you’re doing is very selfish,” Poe said slowly, “I know your heart is always in the right place, but she will be crushed.”

Poe left Ben in the stairwell and shut the door to his bedroom quietly behind him. Ben looked up at the stairs to Rey’s room and shook his head.

“Sorry kid,” he mumbled as he walked back into his own room.

* * *

He happened to like her glaring at him during breakfast the next morning. She was still wearing his bracelet, which pleased him. She was also wearing a T-shirt and shorts with her hair loose around her face and two very fiery, very angry eyes that were staring right into his chest like she was trying to burn a hole through it. He was sure Finn and Poe noticed, but they did their best to ignore her, probably used to dealing with a teenage girl’s moods.

They were at a little greasy spoon down the way from the cabins. Ben met the party there in an effort to avoid conversation with Rey. It didn’t matter though, everything she wanted to say was painted on her face.

_“Where were you?”_

_“I stayed up for you.”_

_“You promised.”_

He imagined the nicer things that she might say.

_“I was so good Daddy.”_

_“Did I do something wrong? I can make it up to you.”_

_“I wanted to touch myself but I was waiting for you, Daddy.”_

_FUCK_. He pursed his lips when he felt his cock thicken into a boner. But smiled through it, trying his best to have a nice time. It was the last day of the trip for all of them. They all had to make the most of it.

“So, Ben, what do you think?” Finn said, “Are you going to get a place out here after all?”

“You have convinced me,” Ben nodded, “This is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. I’ve had one of the best times I’ve had in years here”

He looked at Rey, _because of you_.

“I’m going to start seriously looking. Maybe this time next year you’ll be coming to my cabin.”

“I’m sorry, excuse me,” Rey jumped out of her seat and stalked towards the bathroom.

They all looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do for just a moment but then the server came with the bill and it was a small flurry of collecting plates and fighting over who paid. It was too busy for anyone, except Ben, to notice that she hadn’t come back.

When Finn, Poe, and Baz left towards the cars, Ben hung back to use the restroom. When he finished, he waited for her outside the women’s restroom. She finally came out, eyes puffy and lips trembling. She glared at him on sight and pushed her way past him.

“Oh hey hey hey,” Ben tsked as he grabbed her arm gently, “That’s not how you act around me.”

“You flaked on me last night!” she barked, voice full of fury. He was surprised by how much he liked it. His little spitfire.

He shook his head and huffed. “Poe caught me,” he explained, “And he and Finn know what’s going on.”

Her glare started to melt and she started to pout, “Are we in trouble?”

He chuckled at her little furrowed brow, “No kid, we’re not,” he shrugged, “But… I think you and I have some things to talk about.”

She sighed. It looked like the first time she let anything go for weeks.

“But what about… them?” she said.

“Well,” Ben crouched down to look closer to her, “First, I’m so sorry sweetheart, that I wasn’t there for you last night. I wanted to, I promise.” He felt her shiver, knowing her body’s response to him was feral and wanting.

“I am going to give you the pin to a location just outside of the cabin. Give me your number,” Ben said as he started punching into his phone. She gave it to him and he sent the pin. “I want you to meet me there as soon as you get back. Tell them-”

“I’ll just say I need to be alone,” Rey said, “They’ll get it.”

“Good girl.”

* * *

Ben asked to meet her near the entrance of the running trail he and Poe ran yesterday morning. The trail was almost completely surrounded except for the lake, glittering just ten yards away. It was so hidden and unused that the forest around it was thick and wild, moss and trees overgrown, the soil so soft under his sneakers. He leaned on a tree trunk awaiting her. It wasn’t long until he felt her. He hadn’t had that kind of connection with someone in so long that he wondered if he had it with anyone at all. It was like a buzzing on his skin and a dip in his inner ear like he took a step and didn’t realize the ground was lower than he expected.

When he saw her, it was as if he hadn’t seen her in days, even weeks. The relief in his body ran through him like a warm wave of water. Her eyes were relaxed, a big change from the tense stares from breakfast. Her mouth pouting and hair swooshing in the breeze. She parted her lips with a small smile when they locked eyes.

“Daddy,” she breathed and he pulled her by the waist to his body and kissed her. She was warm, but her lips, just a little cool. Her tongue tasted like coffee with too much sugar and she smelled like maple syrup. _My little breakfast girl._ When he pulled away, her skin was flush, pink from her cheeks to her chest. “Why? Why Daddy?”

“Why what?” he squinted at her and held her waist against his as he leaned back into the tree.

“Why are you doing this with me? You can have anyone…” she trailed off.

He sighed and took her hands in his. He stared at her soft little fingers and tiny palms, a little sad that she hadn’t held many hands in her life.

“I will answer that,” he said, “But we have a bigger thing to talk about right now. We need to talk about what happens after today. I’m going back to my job and my life in New York tomorrow. And you’re going back to your life in Oakland. Are you going to be ok?”

“You don’t want to see me again?” she frowned slightly, not as sad as he expected. She seemed to already understand.

“It’s not that kid,” Ben stroked her cheek, but she looked away, “It’s just that I don’t want to put you through something as complicated as… me… right now…”

“Like, your divorce?”

“Exactly,” he nodded, “And… this was supposed to be just some fun. You’ve had fun with me right?”

She nodded slowly.

“Hey,” he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“You’re just starting your life out. You don’t want,” he gestured at himself mockingly, “this mess.”

“You have no idea what kind of mess I already have gone through,” she said harshly.

“You’d be surprised what I might already know,” Ben said, “You’re not the only one who’s been rejected as a child.”

She paused, taking a moment to look at him, perhaps to see if he was serious.

“I didn’t go through the foster system,” he said as he tucked a hair behind her ear, “But my mom and dad sent me away as soon as they could: to schools, my uncle’s… they didn’t really want to parent me. I was a very lonely kid. Always getting into fights. I was completely on my own when I was a little younger than you are.”

“Seriously?” she said, scrunching her nose.

“Sound familiar?”

“Kind of,” she said.

“It’s probably why I like you so much,” Ben said. Her face softened again, body responding to his praise so nicely, “Because I see that chip on your shoulder. I know where it comes from.”

“I felt like you knew me before I met you,” she said, “It’s been really nice, like I didn’t have to explain myself or pretend I’m something I’m not around you.”

“I love that,” Ben said.

“But I do get that this has to end. I mean, I’m not a child,” she said. Ben couldn’t help but notice how small she looked when she said that. Because even though she wasn’t a child, she still seemed so young, “I knew this wasn’t going to last.”

“Maybe after a few years,” Ben suggested, “Have you thought about going back to school?”

“Oh my God really?” Rey buried her face in her hands, “Do you really want to talk about the complications with going to school versus just getting into the workforce so I could just make money?”

He chuckled at her. “You’re just like me, it’s so weird.” He took her hands away from her face and kissed them. “I’m sorry kid. I didn’t go to school either. Well, not really. Just a real estate class to pass the test.”

“That’s so badass Ben,” Rey smirked back at him. Then she took a breath and said slowly, “Why did you get a divorce?”

He buried his eyes in his hands, mocking her, “Do you really want to know the complications of staying in a loveless marriage versus setting yourself out into inevitable loneliness?”

“Ben…” she softened her tone and tugged at his arms to pull his hands away, “Daddy?”

“It _is_ very complicated but…” he sighed, searching for the right words, “I’m not sure who did it first but we slowly stopped giving a shit about each other. It was okay for a few years but after awhile, it was depressing. It seemed like we’d fight with each other just to feel something, _anything_.”

“Sounds like how I grew up,” Rey nodded, “Probably how you grew up too huh?”

“That’s why I like you,” he said cradling her by the hips, “You’re so smart.”

“Shut up,” she shook her head, “I mean, come on Ben. You don’t have to lie to me, I know I’m just a piece of ass.”

“Bad girl,” Ben growled as he gripped her waist and pulled her up.

He turned them both around and set her down on his bent thigh that he pushed against the tree.

“First, you don’t call me Ben,” he sang his name mockingly, “When we’re alone.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she huffed as he tugged at her shirt, pulling it off.

Her tan skin glistened in the morning light. He took a moment to look at her, natural and just a little scared being naked out in the open.

“Second,” he breathed into her skin as he sucked on her neck and chest, “You _are_ a piece of ass. You’re _my_ piece of ass, but not _just_ a piece of ass.”

Her skin was soft and smooth, a little supple from whatever moisturizer she used. He palmed her tit and she shuddered. His dick was hard since she appeared on the trail and now that she was so open and exposed, he ached. Ben took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _No condoms. No sex._ He reminded himself.

He kissed her forehead, “You’re smart.”

Her ears, “You listen.”

Her nose, “You smell like heaven.”

Her lips, “You speak your mind.”

Her neck, “You’re sensitive.”

Then back up to her eyelids, “And the way you look at me brings me to my knees. No one has done that to me in a long time.”

He kissed her lips again and felt her tongue slide into his mouth. He sucked it, the little muscle, and felt her body jolt into his thigh. He pulled away to look at her again, face flush and eyes glassy, “Maybe ever.”

“Daddy…” she whimpered and she looked up at him through her lashes, pouting, nose slightly flared and he wished to be just like that forever.

“I want to give you the world,” he admitted, knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

But she didn’t mock him. She blushed even more, up to her ears.

“You have though,” she breathed.

He kissed her again, this time lifting her into his arms. She was hungry and feral this time, letting herself get sloppy with him, teeth scraping and hand pawing his back. He set her down on the soft soil and got down on his knees. He looked up at her, heart pounding, mind racing.

“No. I haven’t given you the world. Not yet at least. But I can give you something else right now,” he skated a finger over her clothed clit. “I owe you from flaking on you last night don’t I?”

She nodded and shifted on her heels. He tugged at her shorts and watched as her body tensed from the exposure to the public forest.

“We don’t have to do this,” he whispered, trying to keep his eyes off her beautiful, smooth, slippery, glistening pussy.

“Oh Daddy but I want to!” she said clumsily. He chuckled at her nerves, “It’s exciting…”

“Perfect girl,” he said and ran a knuckle on her pussy, “Has anyone… ah… kissed you here?”

“No Daddy,” she heaved and he chuckled when she pushed her body towards his fingers, trying to get relief.

Ben palmed his dick through his pants and felt like he could cry he was so happy. He smiled through his breaths.

“ _FUCK_ ,” he breathed on her clit, letting her stir from the hot air. “It’s both our lucky days then huh?”

He opened his mouth and smacked one single kiss on her nub. He watched as she rolled her eyes back and groaned loudly.

“Good girl…” He lapped his warm tongue on her, slowly tasting her, feeling her soft pussy against his mouth, “Taste so fucking good baby…” he said between kisses, “Like strawberries… mhh…”

He gripped her hips with his big hands and worked his face into her, rolling his mouth and hardening his tongue on her clit and pussy, watching her body prick up with goosebumps, her tits harden and mouth tremble.

“Daddy… I’m already… it’s so… sooo good…” her voice shook and legs swayed as he sucked and rolled her clit in his tongue, playing her like a little instrument, feeling her tense as she built to a climax.

“My baby is so sensitive,” He growled as he pulled away and yanked his shirt off, laying it quickly on the ground. He pulled her down to his shirt, laying her gently on the soft ground. She was so pretty, the green ground framing her lustful face. Ben bent down and pressed on her mound with one hand and pulled her clit taught with the other and sucked. She bucked against him, the sensation so intense.

“Daddy! Oh god, I’m coming I’m coming… Oh my god,” she wailed. He let her scream out her cries, confident no one but he would hear his beautiful angel in absolute bliss. “Please please… I can’t anymore. I’m done… I promise…”

“No, you’re not,” he growled and pushed his face back into her, flicking her clit, feeling her pussy wet against his lips. She writhed to get away but he kept on her, gripping her thighs against his face.

“Please… please… Daddy… oh god…” she babbled as her body spasmed less and less until she was completely limp. He pulled away and smiled down on her.

“Perfect girl,” he said as he pulled his cock out of his pants and wiped her cum off his face. He palmed his dick with her juices and tweaked her nipples with his other hand. “My baby coming all over my mouth, such a good girl…”

He was already so close, his orgasm just on the precipice of tumbling out of him. She brought her fingers to her mouth, wetting them and then sliding them to her tits and pussy, giving him a little show.

“Fuck… what a good girl,” he grunted, “You know what Daddy likes huh?”

She nodded shyly and slid her fingers on her sensitive pussy. He watched as her small soft hands traveled up and down her little red slit and he almost passed out.

“Oh fuck fuck baby. That’s so fucking hot. Young little pussy. So fucking tight and innocent. Baby slut…. I’m going to cum on that pussy. Want you to wear it all day long,” he felt his face redden and then the rope snapped in his head as he came, hot sticky white cum all over her hands and cunt. She smiled through the whole thing, mouthing _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ to him. 

They stared at each other as he came down. Her hands sliding his cum all over her body. Him watching with hungry eyes.

He clamped his mouth shut. His brain was thinking things that it shouldn't.

_I'm just horny, there's no way._

Her eyes did that thing again. They spoke to him without words:

_You're wonderful._

_You're perfect._

_You make me feel alive._

He tried to say the same things back with his own eyes, hiding his actual thoughts.

_I think I'm in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The monsters were never  
> under my bed.  
> Because the monsters  
> were inside my head.
> 
> I fear no monsters,  
> for no monsters I see.  
> Because all this time  
> the monster has been me.”  
> ― Nikita Gill
> 
> \----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	5. Trance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags and increased chapter count (for Epilogue).

**MONDAY**

She was having that dream again.

It was dark, cold, almost silent. Just the little taps of her feet splashing on the wet concrete reminded her she existed. She felt so small and the world seemed so vast, the street she was running on, endless. The same veering strangers, the same blinking streetlights. She shivered and the water under her feet splashed dirty specks on her nude legs. Rey kept reaching out, grasping at the thick air, not paying attention to her surroundings. She ran so far this time the scary strangers were gone. The lights were out and it was completely barren and black. Again, she reached out into nothing, tears spilling endlessly on her cheeks.

She was stunned when she found someone’s hand this time. Warm and firm and big.

When she touched it, she woke up.

* * *

Ben silently opened the door to Rey’s room. It was almost 1 am and he was a bit soft in the head and tense-bodied from tossing in his bed, waiting for the right time to see her. Her room was warm like he remembered and lit up by the moonlight. She laid in her bed on her side, facing away from him, covered by a sheet. She was trembling.

He approached the bed quickly, hoping to comfort her, she looked like she might be crying. But she was fast asleep, having a fitful dream. Ben sat down behind her and slid his hand in hers, squeezing it, hoping to awaken her. She shuddered and stayed still in bed. He watched as she opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to see him.

“It’s ok,” he soothed her, “It’s just me.”

She sighed peacefully. He saw the worry line between her eyebrows disappear as she closed her eyes again. Rey rolled over onto her belly, resuming her slumber.

His breath ragged, Ben pulled off his shirt and sweats, watching her back rise and fall slowly, and climbed into bed with her. He pulled off the sheets and pressed his body against hers. She was soft and warm and she smelled like fruit and flowers; like a young woman. Rey nuzzled back into him easily as he spooned her little body under his massive one. He slid his hands up and down her, feeling the smoothness of her skin on her back and ass and legs.

“Perfect girl,” he whispered into her ear as he brought his hand under her, up to her tits and palmed them, tweaking her hard nipples and rolling them between his fingers. She whined just a bit through her nose and sighed as she pressed herself into him. His mind raced and he shook his head slowly trying to slow down his giddy thoughts.

_So soft, so pretty, little angel, little doll, all for me, waiting for me, good girl, tight little pussy…_

That last thought stuck in his mind and Ben pulled back and positioned Rey to get a nice look at her, arching her back. He smiled at his obedient little girl as he pulled one of her asscheeks with his thumb and gasped.

“Pretty smooth wet pussy,” he murmured and slid his fingers up and down her tiny slit, feeling the glossy pink folds between his fingers, tracing hearts on her clit. She jerked only slightly from his touch when he slipped his thumb up and down her small opening, “Fucking tight teenage pussy…”

He lifted her ass higher in the air, having her brace up on her elbows. She was so soft, so quiet. Even yawning just a little for him. His cock ached to be inside that yawn.

Ben kneeled behind her on the bed and smoothed his fingers on the back of her cunt, up and down, skating over her little butt muscle, feeling her flinch at the sensation. He tapped her wet pussy gently with a few wet smacks, watching her folds shake, and then bent over to taste and feel her with his tongue.

She moaned quietly into her pillow when he licked a hard stripe up from the nub of her clit to her sensitive little O on her butt. She was soft and warm and slick and smooth. He nuzzled his nose inside her pussy and breathed her in savagely, taking the scent of strawberries and chamomile tea into him, hoping to make the memory last. He fluttered his tongue on her clit as he nudged his nose in her, feeling her make a mess on his face. She wasn’t so still as she was the other night. She flinched and sighed ragged breaths as she enjoyed his touch and kisses and it made his cock stir. _My little princess is pleased._

Ben pulled back and helped her lay on her side, taking a moment to see her white form in the moonlight. Cheeks just a little pink and chest rising and falling. Her tits were so cute, hard and achingly taught. He wiped her pussy from his face and rubbed little circles on her nipples with the same wet hand. He shuddered when she didn’t move, her little doll face silent and sleepy. He laid behind her and continued to fondle her tits as he slid his other hand over her hip and traveled down to her clit, teasing little circles on her nub. When she sighed evenly and nuzzled the back of her head into his shoulder he humped back into her with his aching dick against her tight ass.

“Such a good girl,” He whispered, “Perfect angel, being so good just like Daddy likes…”

He quickened his pace on her clit when she suddenly seized back into him.

“Baby’s coming…” he pouted at her, “My girl likes to come in her sleep… so sweet…”

Rey whined quietly and he pulled her tight against him by her neck.

“Good girl… sweet, tender girl…” he whispered in her ear.

He pulled his fingers away from her clit and slowly prodded his finger inside her from behind.

He kissed her ear as he whispered, “We have to get your tight pussy ready for me. It’s going to be a long night baby.”

* * *

Rey wasn’t used to his hot touch, like he was on fire. As if he had a fever. It felt like heaven against her nervous, goosebumped body, like any touch could send her into overdrive.

And God was he touching her. The teeming in her brain to remain quiet and relaxed as he teased and toyed with her brought her into a small frenzy. Then he started to slide his fingers inside her.

She groaned loudly.

“Sorry Daddy,” she gulped, hoping he wouldn’t be angry.

“Shhhh,” he said as he sucked on the lobe of her ear, “We can’t wake anyone up.”

Rey held her breath as his finger slid all the way in and she clenched against his thick digit, nerves gathering because she knew it was already a tight fit.

“I feel you,” he teased, “I can’t wait baby…”

He fucked his finger into her, and palmed her tit as he slid his dick between her asscheeks. He felt huge and overwhelming and Rey started to buck back into him but he shushed her and kissed her cheek and reminded her to stay still and relax. She laid her head on his shoulder and he slowly added his second finger and she winced.

“My baby is so tight,” he said, almost giggling. She was getting so wet, so embarrassingly wet but she kept her mouth shut, as were his wishes and he fucked the third finger and she almost fainted. There was no pain anymore but now the sensation of being filled and fondled was making her head spin in circles. She was having a hard time staying still, squirming back into him.

“You’re coming,” he huffed into her ear, “You’re so fucking wet and tight right now. Do it baby… it’s ok. Just the first one of the night…”

 _The first one of the night._ It sent her flying. She shook violently against him and she felt him smile behind her. His fingers made wet sounds from between her legs and he pinched her nipples as she jolted and spasmed. She bit her lip to stop from yelping and he clasped her mouth with his hand as he pulled his fingers out and rolled her clit quickly with his wet fingertips faster and faster. She shook back into him feeling like he was rubbing her entire body with his fingers. She felt his cockhead swipe at her butt and she muffled cries into his mouth. She sobbed and shook and shuddered. Then she thrashed as she felt her orgasm burst out of her. She shook slowly in his arms as she again went limp.

“Good girl… good girl…” he pet her head as he pulled his hand away from her face. She closed her eyes again and pretended to sleep.

* * *

He could have come just then. Watching his little girl squirm in his arms just from his touch. It was transcendent. Her body was so tight, felt so supple and young. Her ass, so hard against his cock.

“My perfect girl,” he praised again right before he sat up and grabbed the box of condoms he set on the floor. He chanted and sang to her, whispering while he opened the box, “My Rey, my warm sweet girl…”

He fiddled with it to open it and tore off a plastic square with his teeth. He must have been rustling too much because his beautiful angel turned around and spoke.

“What are you doing Daddy?”

He shook the package above her.

“Condom,” he shrugged, “Keep you safe, kiddo.”

“Oh…” she shrugged just slightly and smiled, “Daddy, I have an insert. So… like… it’s ok…”

His eyes grew so dark that he felt it deep in his head like a light switch.

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” he grunted and his cock pounded as she quickly shut her mouth with a small smirk and laid on her back

He threw the box across the room and pulled her body close to him. Her eyes were closed but he could see the intensity of her fists, the way her lips pursed together, the raggedness in her breath. She was as excited as he was.

“Fuck baby…” he said as he hovered over her and kissed her on the lips.

Kissing a sleeping woman was one of his favorite things in the whole world. Her mouth is soft and supple. When he entered his tongue and prodded her own, she would part her jaw just so. _Docile. Pliable. Compliant._ It was when he kissed her still, tender lips he shuddered at his imagination, his cock in her mouth, and almost fell off the bed. He stood quietly against the edge of the bed, near her little face as he turned her on her side towards him.

He parted her mouth and nudged his cockhead inside.

“ _FUCK_. Fuck Rey…” He gulped and slid his cock to the back of her throat and pulled back, “Baby girl… such a good girl…”

He slid his cock back into her again and pushed farther, watching her face for any sign of discomfort, but she gave none. In fact, she was more supple than before, perhaps relaxed from her climax. He felt her throat give way and pushed even further, holding her face with his hand and stroking her hair with his other. He didn’t stop and found that she let his cock all the way in. He shuddered and panted and stifled sobs seeing his little girl take his cock.

“Oh my god baby… My perfect girl… so good… fuck Rey…” He pulled back and watched thick saliva coat his dick and mess her lips.

He bucked back into her a little harder this time and thanked his lucky stars that she let him fuck into her throat again. Again he pulled back and fucked her. Faster and harder with every jolt. All the while mumbling little praises to his sleeping beauty.

Ben pulled out of her and jumped on the bed. He quickly pulled her on her back again and opened her legs. He bent her knees and positioned his dick right at her entrance.

“I’ll go slow at first,” he promised. “Don’t wake up. Daddy wants you to orgasm in your sleep. I’m going to come inside you. Don’t you dare open your eyes.”

He slid into her and it was like going into a new world. She was so hot and tight and wet. He panted hard breaths as he slid all the way in, watching his cock split her little pussy open. He pulled up her legs and let them rest over his shoulders and he rolled his hips into her.

He grasped her hips and fucked again into her.

“Fucking beautiful…” He whispered.

He pulled back and his mouth watered at her pretty milky cum on his dick.

“You’re coming so fast baby…” he pouted. He felt her pussy tighten and flutter on his dick.

He pulled back and fucked again, watching her little tits bounce and mouth sigh.

“Fuck… tight little young pussy…”

He found his rhythm. Her tits bounced. Her hair wisped. She sighed and tightened around him. He caught her trying to relax and he soothed her…

“I know it’s hard to relax your pussy baby, but don’t worry… You’re being so good… so fucking good to me… I know you’re coming… I want to feel you come on my dick baby…”

He felt her let go and while her body was supple, her pussy was rigid and tight around him. He fucked faster into her, his body getting hard too. His head spun, he felt like he was slowly getting beat up, and finally, the last blow spun his body all around and…

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck… baby… good girl, good girl…. Fuck you are so fucking sexy… so pretty… I’m going to paint your little pussy with my cum…. Oh god…” He squeezed his face together, grunting his mess of words at her soft malleable body.

And then, he let go like he hadn’t let go in years and Ben felt his cock get bigger than he imagined it could ever get. He came inside her so hard he felt it immediately drip out of her pussy as he fucked her. His lip ached from him biting his mouth shut and his head felt like it was lit up like a candle in a dark room - warm and glowing.

When he was spent he laid on top of her, dick still inside his princess. He kissed her forehead and ears and lips and cheeks. Still praising her, “my tender baby… good perfect angel…” and she continued to sleep, only moving to nuzzle back into him.

He pulled out and held her body against his, spooning her and caressing her smooth skin.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

“Rest darling,” he kissed her ear, “You’ll be thanking me again and again. I’m not done with you.”

* * *

It was light out when Rey laid on top of Ben’s warm damp body, both of them huffing deep breaths at each other. She inhaled his breath hungrily. It was thick and musky. _Like his cock._ She giggled.

All her sensitive spots ached where he kissed and bit and fondled and pinched and fucked. Her pussy was pink and overstimulated. Her nipples were red and still hard. Her neck had more kiss and bite marks than she dared to count. Her body was sore and head tired. She had no idea how many times she came that night but for him, it was at least five times. She couldn’t even believe he had that much cum inside him.

And now it was all over her, inside her pussy, in her belly. She was covered inside and out with it. She felt like his completely.

Ben stroked her head gently and rolled her over on the bed, spooning her. She loved how he felt against her, so big, skin so hot. His chest rumbled like a giant purring cat. Rey relaxed against him and felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

“I wish we could but it’s just not right,” Rey opened her eyes to sunlight, a warm room, and Ben’s voice behind her. He was stroking her hair and speaking.

But not to her.

“I’ve been so lonely for so long and you showed up here, with your pretty dimples and your funny faces and your little noises and your dark sarcasm,” he kept speaking.

_He thinks I’m asleep._

She shut her eyes, hoping he would continue.

“When we kiss and touch each other, I feel like…” He shuddered a breath, “I feel like no one who has ever lived has felt that kind of closeness, tenderness. I don’t even know if it’s real. I can’t be real, but here we are…”

“It’s not just about the sex,” She felt his face scrunch on her back and wanted to turn around and hug him, but didn’t want to ruin this moment. She didn’t want him to stop. Her heart swelled and bloomed in her chest. She felt like weeping, “It’s the way you look at me, the way you laugh at my dumb sad jokes. And fuck, when you get mad at me… I love how your eyes turn into fire, like you want to fucking kill me. That’s probably my favorite thing about you.”

“But Poe is right,” he sighed, “I’m being selfish. I want only the best for you. I’ll only fuck up your life right now. I don’t want to but I have to say… say goodbye. At least for now. So, goodbye kiddo.”

He kissed the back of her head gently and breathed her in before he shifted in the bed, pulling away and padded his feet on the floor. She heard him walk across the room and his hand rattling the doorknob.

“For what it’s worth, I love you.”

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We live, as we dream–alone.”
> 
> -Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	6. Awake

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Ben rarely had idle time. From the moment he woke up to the second he laid down, he was working. He was thankful for it, especially since coming back from the trip to Tahoe. Distractions were aplenty and he threw himself into every ounce of work that he could. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of _her_.

_Rey._

_My perfect girl._

His ex moved out of their high rise apartment months ago to live with her sister and he had the entire space to himself. He loved it originally, all the room to himself to do what he wanted. He gave himself a home gym, and took out her pretty things to replace with his own taste of clean lines. After she moved out, he loved his own space. It was nice to love his home again.

But after he got back from Tahoe, the vast space he acquired felt especially hollow and barren. He felt alone in a way he had never felt before. Like an outline of his life had been written and the words were erased but the structure remained.

Ben would picture Rey sitting on the counter, eating red vines, and making faces at him, describing her latest sassiness to someone that was rude to her. He thought about coming home and finding her relaxing in the big tub with music playing too loud and bubbles frothing out the side of it.

And he thought about her fresh, ripe body supple and malleable in his bed.

Nights were the hardest. He would take melatonin for sleep to make the memory of her go away. He couldn't face a sleepless night without her.

_I’ll get over this. She’s just a girl._

He’d tell himself that every night, every day. Eventually, he was saying it several times a day. And then it became a mantra.

_I’ll get over this. She’s just a girl._

_I’ll get over this. She’s just a girl._

_I’ll get over this. She’s just a girl._

He was sitting in his living room on a Saturday afternoon, reading his latest contract. It was too quiet again, even with music playing. A cool breeze from the open window hit his cheek and it reminded him of Tahoe. He looked over at the still-unpacked bag from that long weekend sitting in the corner of the room waiting for him to unload.

Ben had been dodging it for weeks. He was avoiding the inevitable frustration of memories to flood his head… and his dick. The quiet of his apartment, the idleness in his hands, they were just irritating enough that he decided to take down the last vestige of her memory.

He unzipped the bag and tossed the clothes into a hamper, quickly trying to evade any lingering scents. Her soft fruity smell wafted under his nose when he touched the shirt he used to lay her on near the lake. He held it in front of him, letting himself remember her sighs, how they echoed in the trees, her smooth young pussy, her pretty face, letting go to climax.

Ben shook his head and tossed it in the hamper.

He felt at the bottom of his bag a small piece of paper and grabbed it, ready to toss what he thought was a receipt.

But it wasn’t. It was too heavy to be one. It was a crumbled paper wrapped around something. He tore it open.

Her bracelet. Small and sparkly and light blue. 

“Oh kid,” he gasped, “This was yours.”

There was a little note.

_I know you’re going to leave without saying goodbye. I would too. It’s easier that way. I just want you to know that you’re not a mess._

_You’re smart._

_You listen._

_You smell like heaven._

_You speak your mind._

_You’re sensitive._

_And the way you look at me brings me to my knees._

_And. I know that you love me._

_And I love you too._

_And it’s ok. We can just have Tahoe._

He read it one more time and he was out the door.

Xx

Rey’s life in Oakland was always so chaotic. She lived with three roommates in a tiny apartment, where they fashioned the 2nd living room into her bedroom. It was affordable, but the thin sheet they hung up as a “door” did nothing to shield her from all the noise and hubbub. She used to tolerating it. After Tahoe, she welcomed it. The noise was a nice thing to be irritated with in lieu of her memories of Ben.

She used to be so good at pushing memories to the back of her mind. _What happened to that?_

Rey even abnormally threw herself into her work. Folding t-shirts over and over again wasn’t exactly rocket science, but she really put herself through her own hell by making it her goal to have her entire section spic and span. All clothing neatly folded, hung garments perfectly placed on the hanger, everything sized, she even dusted and picked up trash on the ground. She found the work more enjoyable than before once she reached her goal.

“Nice work kid,” Rey spun around at the pet name. It made her heart flutter, but it was just her boss.

“Oh, thanks,” she nodded shyly. “Just wanted a nice working space today.”

“Just today?” he smiled at her, and she blushed. Her boss was kind of cute, in that young bearded ginger kind of way. “I’ve noticed you’ve had it perfect in here for a month now. Trying to suck up to me or something?”

_Is he flirting with me?_

“Always,” she smiled back, arching her back a little and toying with her hair.

He chuckled and let his eyes linger on her chest. She wore a bra to work, but she was also wearing her favorite red T-shirt. The tight one that showed the very little cleavage she had. She giggled back at him, heaving big breaths and pursing her lips when he looked back at her face.

“Well,” he coughed, “Keep it up then Rey. Thanks.”

He walked away but not without looking back at her just one more time.

Xx

There were two Targets in Oakland and Rey didn’t work at either of them. Apparently, if you called Target and were really nice and even tried to tell them your sob story that you’re trying to find the love of your life, they won’t tell you if someone works there. You had to physically walk into the store and hopefully, you’d find a nice person that would just tell you.

Ben was sweaty and tired. He felt like his body was made of caffeine and toothpaste, which it was. As soon as he read her note, he took a car to the airport and booked the next flight out to Oakland. He arrived in early cloudy morning in California and didn’t bother to get a hotel. He didn’t even have luggage. He waited in the airport for Target to open and then took the car out to the first store.

The third Target was in Alameda, which was just outside of Oakland and he grumbled to himself, “Why couldn’t she just tell me which one she worked at?”

He rubbed his eyes as he stalked into the store. He passed the carts and the Starbucks and the purses and accessories and he stopped in his tracks because he saw her.

Ben’s tired brain flooded with wishes: Walks in Central Park, showing her his favorite route. Holiday shopping with her and even though he hated ice skating he’d take her. She’d love it. His whole apartment filled with her smell, her light and the echoes of her moaning to his kisses. 

His mouth was dry and body suddenly so charged seeing her.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he’s sure it wasn’t this.

She was flirting? With some guy?

_Tell him to go away kid._

But she didn’t. She smiled back at him and even stuck out her tits - _my tits_ \- back at him.

Ben’s brain short-circuited and he felt like crawling in a hole. _What a fucking fool I am_ , he shrugged as he left the store. _What a fucking asshole_.

Xx

Rey was sitting in her room that night, looking at schools, pretending she could do something better for her life like she always did. And then there was a knock on the outside of her wall.

“Yeah?”

One of her roommates, Rose, peeked in.

“Um, some guy downstairs gave this to me to bring to you,” she said, shrugging and tossed it to Rey.

She picked it up from where it landed on her bed.

The bracelet?

“Was this just now?” she shrieked as she scrambled to her feet.

“Yeah, just now,” Rose nodded calmly. “Who was that?”

“What did he look like? Was he really tall?”

“Yeah, he was tall and hot. But he was kind of a dick-”

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Rey dashed out of the apartment and slid down 5 flights of stairs, tears starting to form in her eyes.

When she got downstairs, it was dark and night time in downtown Oakland. And it was raining. The sound of sirens and cars honking in the distance. Blinking lights of the busy street blurred her vision. 

Rey scanned the area.

“Ben! Ben!” she cried.

She turned to a homeless man who was slumped over on the wall.

“Did you see a really tall guy here just now? He has dark hair and…”

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “He went in an Uber and they went that way.”

As soon as he pointed, Rey booked it.

She didn’t take the time to put on shoes or any real clothing. She was in a thin tank top and sleep shorts. Her feet padded on the wet pavement, splashing dirty water on her feet and legs.

She shuddered. It was just like her dream. Or rather, just like her memory of when she was discovered as a child. Running the streets of Oakland with no one to turn to.

“Ben!” she yelled, “Ben please!”

Rey scanned all cars for the Uber logo. _I can find him. I will find him._

She realized he must be going to the airport so she ran towards the path to the freeway and when she turned the corner, it seemed like a million cars on a busy street and she sobbed.

_Oh no. There’s no way._

But then a car stopped at the end of the street. A car with an Uber sticker. The passenger door opened and a very tall man with messy dark hair and a funny nose and plush lips crawled out. He shut the door and started to run back towards her.

He didn’t see her at first. He was looking at his phone and tugging his pants up his hips.

“Ben!” she ran to him, already feeling his warmth, his expansive body, home.

He finally looked up at her and she almost fainted seeing his face light up and crumble at the same time.

“Rey?”

“Ben.”

And they both slowed down. Stepping in sync, one foot in front of the other. They stopped when they were one step away.

“You’re not wearing shoes,” he said finally.

“Were you coming back for me?”

“You got the bracelet,” he said, toying with her wrist. “So pretty on you.”

“Ben!” she stomped a foot and he smirked back at her angry eyes.

“I was coming back to say a real goodbye,” He shook his head, “I owe you that.”

“You’re just going to leave again?” Rey said, feeling the lump in her throat bursting.

He shook his head and scrunched his face, “I’m sorry,” he swallowed, “I saw you at your work today.”

“Ben! And you didn’t say anything to me!?”

“Let me finish,” he hushed her, voice stern. She felt her body respond, pussy throbbing.

“Ok… Daddy?”

He smiled, pleased, “You were flirting with some fucking guy-”

“My boss?” Rey laughed, “Oh Ben, come on I was just playing along-”

“I said let me finish,” He pointed a finger at her and she squirmed, “You were flirting and you looked happy. I came all the way out here with this big speech planned and I was going to sweep you off your feet and it seemed really romantic until I saw how happy you were. And I realized again how selfish I’m being. Sweep you off your feet? What was I thinking? Your life is _your life_ and I want what’s best for you-”

“Daddy, you’re what’s best for me.”

“No, I’m not-”

“Now _you_ listen. It’s _my_ turn,” she said, feeling her worry line form between her eyebrows, “I’ve been told what’s best for me my whole life. I’ve been told what homes would be a good fit. I’ve been told to dress and act a certain way to get adopted. I’ve been told what kind of future I’m supposed to have because of my… situation. Mr. Dameron and Mr. Storm are always up in my business, trying to help me out, thinking they know better than me. Thinking they could protect me. Even you! You’re out here trying to protect me from whatever decision I want to make for myself. Everyone thinks they know me. But no one does.”

She was sobbing and tired and soaked to the bone. Her brain felt like jumbles of letters spilling out of her mouth like she had been clamping it shut for years. She looked up at him, His hair was wet, plastered to his head and his ears stuck out. She had never seen a face so serious.

“But… I do.”

They don’t tell people that true love kisses feel like any other kiss. Physically, it’s two lips touching each other, warm mouths searching for each other’s tongues, noses trying to find their place in all of this.

It’s what happens in your head that makes all the difference. It’s the whole long weekend that started in bleak loneliness and progressed to giddy possibility and ended in a sad goodbye. It’s his warmth and how it felt like home and the melting in each other's arms because someone knows you, finally really knows you. It’s the endless possibilities after this kiss, which was a real-life without fear, knowing you found your true partner.

The world disappeared and Rey kissed Ben in the dark wet street in Oakland.

And she never had that nightmare ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now listen to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6bfnA0cwvc7xPoEGiMznnN) while you reread the last scene. You know, for extra flavor.
> 
> "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast."
> 
> -Romeo & Juliet, Shakespeare
> 
> \----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	7. Epilogue

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Rey jumped off the gondola with a spring in her step and an ache in her jaw. After recreating their first trip together in the gondola, she was flush with giddy sexuality and a mouth full of cum. She swallowed it greedily as she skipped out to the view, hand in hand with Ben.

Her bracelet sparkled in the sun as he pulled her towards him, she laughed into his chest. She looked up at him but he wasn’t laughing.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Oh yes darling,” he smiled tightly back.

He walked her past the crowd and to the main lookout point. She had seen it before but she was so distracted then, angry from a fight with Baz she thinks. She didn’t remember anymore.

She let herself get lost in the horizon. The endless trees and blue skies, the feeling of being so small in this big beautiful world. But the squeeze in her hand reminded her she wasn’t so small. He made her feel like the center of this world.

They were leaning on the fence breathing in the fresh air when she noticed that it was so quiet. She looked around. There weren’t any other viewers.

“Where did everyone go?”

“I was going to wait,” his voice sounded shaky and he cleared his throat, “I was going to wait until you finished school.”

“What?”

“But you would have hated that,” he said, ignoring her pawing at his chest and glaring at him. “Like I was making a decision for you, which we both know is your biggest pet peeve.”

“What are you talking about?”

He pulled away from her and she thought she was going to have to run after him demanding what the hell was going on and why was everyone gone? But then he got down on one knee.

“Da-” her mouth parted and eyes rounded.

_Is this really happening right now?_

“Shhh,” he hushed, “Remember when I said I had a big speech planned? When I came for you last year?”

She nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“This is what I was going to say.”

“I’ve been alone my whole life. It never bothered me. Loneliness? I didn’t really know what that was. People around me worried that they would die alone and I was over here worried I was some kind of heartless fool. I didn’t care.

And then I saw you on the deck asleep and something inside me changed. Like there was a puzzle piece inside me always missing and you awakened the need to fill it.

But I didn’t know what that was. Like a fucking fool. So I went home to my empty apartment and when the thought of you didn’t fade away, it only got brighter and louder as the days went on, I had to come get you.”

He took a box from his pocket and opened it. It was a tiny ring for her. Her ring.

“Rey, My love for you is a puzzle for which I have no answers. I can’t control it and now I don’t care. I truly, deeply love you.”

“Will you be my wife?”

“You’re right. I would have been so pissed if you waited-”

“Rey-”

“YES! Of course yes!!!”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line about how my love for you is a puzzle... it's a one of Nana Padme's lines. It's so beautiful and underused.
> 
> Now listen to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/28dAkHMn5LZI85O1UxIu6C) because it was the reason why I wrote this thing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. Big thanks to [Debbie](https://twitter.com/madsaialik>Mads</a>%20for%20beta-ing%20this%20story.%20It's%20because%20of%20her%20that%20Rey%20has%20that%20extra%20spark%20of%20fiestiness.%20Thank%20you%20to%20<a%20href=) for the moodboard. It was so needed for me to focus the visuals of the story. Thank you to [Allison](https://twitter.com/alantieislander) for the art, which really gives the reader a space to imagine the possibilities of Tahoe, and these two babies.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who has been here the entire way, reading, kudoing, subscribing, bookmarking, and commenting. You are the reason fic writers do what they do and the backbone of this whole artistic movement. Thank you really isn't enough.
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
